The Local Muslim Mutant, Iman Iqbal Ikram
by Tarice the Styraurus
Summary: This is an X-Men: Evolution story where Multiple meets a totally made up mutant by the name of Iman Iqbal Ikram. Sorry if it sounds racist at all in the story but the more I try not to, the more I am for some reason. Complete. R
1. Jamie Meets Iman

Logan's Jeep

Logan sat in his jeep, just staring up at the ceiling of it. He huffed. Chuck wanted him to retrieve another mutant. He had said that he was much like himself. If that meant bad tempered and feral, he was going to have a problem with the kid. Logan sighed and looked at the house he had stopped in front of. He sighed and got out of the jeep, walking up to the cliché suburban house. Two inch green grass, husband's car on the left, wife's car on the right. Numbers right above the door. Logan sniffed the air and smelt nothing. He stepped up to the door and knocked on it softly. That's when he noticed the doorbell. He rang it once.

"Coming!" a female voice called out. The door opened and there stood a woman with blond hair and desert colored skin. Her eyes were dark brown and she smiled at him. "Hello. My name is Isra Ikram." She had a middle eastern accent. "Are you lost sir?"

"Only if this isn't 4893 Northerner Road," Logan replied.

"You're at the right place," she stated, letting him in. Logan noticed that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt and slacks despite the hot weather. "Do you need Saif?"

"And Iman," Logan stated. "I've come to talk to all three of you together."

"What do you want with my son?" a male's voice asked. Logan turned his head slightly and saw a man with desert brown skin and hair. His eyes were dark brown. Logan could smell blood on him.

"Where's Iman?" Logan asked.

"Faith, fortunate and honor," a firm, kind voice replied from the other room. "Iman Iqbal Ikram. I am he." A boy of fifteen years came through the threshold of the the kitchen. His skin and hair were both desert brown but his eyes were strangely bright blue in color, so unlike his parents. He was in a wheelchair. "What do you need?"

"Iman, get back in there," Saif replied.

"He wants to talk to me," Iman replied. "Not just you."

"Please, come in," Isra replied, allowing Logan further entry into the house. "Would you like some coffee?"

"A beer would be nice," Logan stated.

"Sorry, but we don't have that kind of stuff here," Saif replied, glaring at him. "We're Muslim."

"Figured that," Logan stated. "Coffee will be fine." He then looked at Iman who wheeled into the living room. Logan noticed fresh bandages on his arms and his right eye was bruised. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Iman stayed silent.

"Don't worry kid," Logan stated, sitting next to him. "Name's Logan. I'm a mutant, just like you." Logan revealed his claws to the boy who didn't even flinch.

"Big deal," he stated, closing his fists up and revealing his own claws. He then opened them back up and his fingernails started to extend. All ten of them. Logan took a quick look at them and noticed that they were all metal. He looked back at the boy's face.

"How did that happen?"

"I'm a monster," Iman replied. "I'm just a test subject. Superhuman senses, strength, agility, stamina, speed, and reflexes. My bones are metal too."

"No healing factor?"

"I can choose what is healed and what isn't," Iman stated, healing the black eye and the wounds on his arms. He removed the bandages showing Logan his clean arms. "But I cannot heal a metal leg. I will forever be bound to this chair."

"I know someone who can heal that up for you," Logan stated. Isra entered the living room and put out a cup of coffee for Logan who gulped it down. "So, what do you say?"

"If it means I'll be getting out of this hell hole, then yeah."

"IMAN!" Isra shouted. Saif instantly slapped him across the face.

"I don't care who you think you are but as long as you are under this roof, no such words are coming out of that mouth of yours, boy!" Iman glared at his father.

"Don't touch me," Iman stated, glaring at his father. "I'm going with you."

"Where's your stuff?"

"I don't need it," he replied with a glare still fixed on Saif. "I'll need help down the stairs." Logan stood up and gripped the handles of the wheelchair and pushed him through the foyer and out the door, being careful as he brought him down the stairs. "Thank you, Logan."

"No problem."

Xavier Institute; Xavier's Office

"Ah, you must be--- I didn't know you would be in a wheelchair," Charles said when he saw Iman. "I thought you had rapid healing."

"My bones are made of adamantium, not calcium," Iman replied. "I can't heal that...Yet."

"I see," Charles replied. "In any case, I have informed Bayville High of your arrival. You will be a student there starting tomorrow. Where are your things?"

"On my back," Iman stated. "What I have at this time is all my things."

"I see," Charles stated again.

"You called me, Professor?"

"Ah, Ms. Monroe," Charles said, greeting the white haired woman. "Have you ever worked with metal?"

"Metal?"

"Yes," Charles stated. "Our young friend here has a completely adamantium skeleton and one of his legs are broken."

"You broke an adamantium leg?" Ororo asked, looking at the Muslim boy sitting in front of her.

"My father took a sludge hammer to it to prevent my running away," he replied, not looking into her matching blue eyes. "I guess it's more shattered than broken."

"I see," Ororo said, kneeling down to his legs. "Which one?"

"Left leg," he replied. He watched as Ororo rolled up his jean leg and touch it lightly. He saw her face go into shock. "What's wrong?"

"Professor." Ororo stood up.

"I know," Charles stated. "Can you fix it?"

"Yes I can," she replied. "But I need adamantium to do so."

"I believe we know someone who knows where to get it," Charles stated, looking at Logan. "Ororo, form a team and meet me on the Blackbird in ten."

"Yes, Professor."

"Oh, and be sure to bring Amara with us."

"Yes, sir," Ororo replied. She then left the room.

"So, what am I to do while I wait?"

"Whatever you wish," Charles replied. "You now live here." Charles wheeled himself out of the office followed by Logan.

Iman stole a glimpse at the window and saw a boy completely black in color fly past at high speeds followed by another boy but was visibly wearing a black tee shirt and blue vest. He shook his head and wheeled himself out of the office and went into the foyer, off to the side away from the center of the room. Sitting in the peace and quiet of the empty room, he leaned his head back in the chair and huffed. It was nice here. No Islamic speech, the Arabic yelling, nothing. He liked it and fell asleep.

"So, you're the new mutant!" a shrilly male voice cried out, awakening him from his nap.

"Huh?" Iman looked around and saw a pale boy with brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. Iman rubbed his own. "Does everyone here have blue eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind," Iman stated, yawning and stretching.

"I'm Jamie!" Jamie cried out, thumbing himself in the chest too hard. There were two more of Jamie, one on each of his sides. "What's your name?"

"Faith, fortunate and honor," Iman replied nearly robotic, "my name is Iman Iqbal Ikram."

"What can you do?"

"I'm just a test subject. Superhuman senses, strength, agility, stamina, speed, and reflexes. My bones are metal too."

"Just like Mister Logan!" Jamie cried out excitedly. "You want me to show you around!"

"I've got nothing better to do," Iman stated truthfully. "Take me, I'm all yours, kid."

"Don't call me kid," Jamie stated with a sour look on his faces and arms crossed over their chests.

"Sorry, Jamies," Iman stated with a half smile. "So, you were going to give me a tour of the place?"

"Sure am!" the original Jamie cried out, absorbing his clones. Jamie walked around Iman's chair and took a hold of the handles and proceeded to cross the foyer and into the kitchen where Amara, Jubilation and Kitty were talking excitedly. "Hey girls!"

"Hey Lamtiple," the three girls said in union before going back into their conversation about boys or whatever. Jamie didn't really care.

"I don't like it in here," Iman stated staring at the females. "It's full of shallow, stuck up females."

"What did you just call us, Wheels?" Amara asked, glaring at him.

"I called you all shallow stuck up females," he replied, smirking. "Got a problem with that?"

"Yes we do," Jubilation stated, glaring at him as her fingers started to glow. "We've got a major problem." Amara's hands too were glowing but bright red and Iman could feel the heat coming from her. Kitty stood there with a glare on her face.

"I think we should better leave," Jamie stated, trying to move the chair.

"I think we should stay," Iman stated, gripping the wheels of his chair, preventing them from moving. "Tell me, why do you make fun of Jamie?" The three glared at him.

"He's so lame," Kitty stated with a glare. "And his power is even lamer." Behind him, Iman could hear Jamie crying silently.

"And what can you three do?" Iman asked, smirking. "As far as I can see, none of you are capable of sending important messages to other members of the team. Having someone who can multiply themselves would be a great asset to a team. More of him means he can help defend the group. It also means that when a message needs to be delivered, he can instead send out one of the clones rather than risk his own life to deliver the message." The three girls stared at him silently and then left the room. Iman turned his chair to look at Jamie who was wiping his eyes.

"Thank you," Jamie said. "No one ever stood up to me like that."

"Hey," Iman said, reaching up and wiping Jamie's face. "Don't cry. It hurts seeing people cry. Childhood is a time for fun and games. Not crying." Iman thought hard for his words of comfort before continuing. "You shouldn't let people pick on you like that. They'd think you're weak and an easy target."

"But I am weak and am an easy target," Jamie stated, looking into Iman's caring blue eyes.

"No you aren't," Iman stated, brining Jamie to him in a caring and loving embrace. "No one is weak. Everyone has their strong points. It's just harder to find in some than others. Now, how about you show me the rest of the Xavier Institute and introduce me to everyone?" Jamie wiped his face and nodded, looking into Iman's caring, loving almost big-brother-like eyes.

"Thank you," Jamie said, hugging him.

"No problem, Jamie," Iman replied, smiling. "Now, let's go see the rest of the Institute."

"Okay!" Jamie cried out, leaping off of Iman's lap. "Let's go!"

"He sure bounces back fast," Iman stated, chuckling lightly to himself, watching the boy run out into the foyer. "Hey, Jamie! Wait for me!"

---------

I wasn't sure how to extend the visit to the Ikram residence so I just ended it there. Sorry if you think it's short. I've been working all day on this story and am just now putting the finishing touches on it. Just to let you know, I have searched the web for Arabic names and those were only a handful of what I found. Let me know what you think of it! If I get two positive reviews I'll post up the second one! Well, I better start on that one if I do get positive reviews. See you all later!

~Taricethestyraurus (T-T-S for short)


	2. Iman can Walk

Me: I just realize something...

Jamie: And what's that Mister Author?

Me: I don't know where this story is headed.

Iman: Oh great Allah. Please help us all. *faces east and starts praying to Allah*

Me: While he's praying, go read while I figure out how I'm going to set up the next hundred or so chapters. *looks over at Iman* See you when you finish.

-------

Xavier Institute

The two boys looked up at the vast staircase and then at each other. The same question was going through each of their heads.

"How in Allah's name were we going to get me up those stairs?" Iman asked, looking at Jamie who shrugged. "Come on think, Iman. Let's see, creative ways to use Xerox. I know, maybe your dupes can make a ramp?"

"But I'd feel the pain when they return to me," Jamie stated, looking at him.

"Didn't know that," Iman stated. "I guess that's out of the question then."

"Maybe we can ask Jean!" Jamie cried out.

"Are you serious?" Iman asked, looking at him. "She'd probably send me through a wall or something if she sneezes." Jamie chuckled at the thought of that. "I guess we'll have to wait for the others to get back." Jamie's face fell. "What's wrong, Jamie?"

"I just realized you won't be going on missions until your leg gets fixed up," he replied looking at him. "And then, when it is, you'll have to go to school and I'd be left here to be alone with Miss Monroe, Mister Logan, Doctor McCoy, Mister Summers, Miss Grey and Professor Xavier."

"If it'll make you feel better, I won't go to school," Iman stated, looking at Jamie with a smile on his face. "And that's final."

"What's final?" Professor Xavier asked, wheeling into the room.

"Don't probe," Iman stated, glaring at the telepathic. "There are somethings people should keep to themselves until the time arises."

"You created a mental block," Charles stated. "Your file stated nothing about being capable of doing that."

"If one's will is strong enough, they can defeat the effects of mental attacks," Iman stated with a smirk. "And you better not even think about touching Jamie's mind."

"As you wish," Charles stated with a nod. "I will only enter if you permit it, both of you."

"I'll teach you how to create a mental barrier later, okay?" Jamie nodded and Iman looked back at Charles and became friendly again. "So, did you find any adamantium?"

"Yes, we did," Charles stated. "Amara is down in the Med Ward keeping it melted."

"Can I come?"

"Yeah," Iman stated before anyone else could say a word. "Of course you can, Jamie."

"It seems to me that we've got a problem student on our hands," Logan stated to Charles.

"I heard that, Logan," Iman stated, looking at him.

"So your hearing is as quick as your tongue," Logan stated, smirking at him.

"I'd advise against you referring me as a problem student," Iman stated, looking fiercely at him. "I am just protective of Jamie, that is all. He seems to have been neglected before my arrival."

Logan and Charles looked at each other and then back at Iman and Jamie. "How do you figure that?" Charles asked.

"He doesn't have any friends and everyone so far as I've seen, treats him like he's worthless," Iman stated. "I can see much potential in him. He's got a really useful ability. You should explore the possibilities when he learns to do a few things with his dupes." Iman glared at both of them.

"Yeah, a real problem student," Logan repeated, loud enough for Jamie to hear.

"I will only state my mind and interject where I see fit," Iman stated. "And I will also, if I have to, stay here and be Jamie's mentor."

"Now look here, bub," Logan started.

"Logan," Charles stated. "We don't need this conversation. Or at least right now." Logan growled and Iman just stayed put. "Are you ready for your surgery, Iman?"

"Yes, Charles," Iman stated, glaring at Logan. "Come on, Jamie." Jamie nodded and started pushing Iman behind Charles who lead them to the lift. Charles looked at Jamie. "He comes," Iman stated to Charles.

Med Ward Post-Surgery

"Is going to be alright?" Jamie asked, looking at the unconscious form that was Iman. "Is he going to be okay, Mister McCoy?"

"He should be," Hank replied, looking at the Jamie.

Jamie stared at Iman and walked right up to the bed, placing a hand on his. "Do you mind if I stay here until he wakes up?"

"Not at all," Hank replied , smiling at Jamie. "Something tells me that you two became fast friends." Jamie nodded without looking at Hank. "I guess I'll leave you two here alone then."

"Thank you."

Outside the Med Ward

"Is Jamie still in there?" Ororo asked, looking at Hank several hours later.

"Yes," Hank replied looking at the white-haired woman. "He's asleep though. Don't bother him."

"But-"

"Leave him," Hank stated, gripping the Weather Witch's arm lightly to prevent her from going into the room. "I doubt you'd wanter anger him." Ororo looked at Hank and then at the door.

"Do you mind if I go place a blanket on him at least?"

"Be my guest," Hank replied, walking down the hall. "Just don't remove him from the room."

Inside the Med Ward

Jamie lay snoozing lightly covered in a white blanket using the bed as a pillow. Iman's hand gripped slightly and then opened his eyes. He turned his head slightly and saw Jamie sleeping.

"I see you're awake," Ororo stated, looking at Iman. "How do you feel?"

"Fixed," Iman replied quietly, smiling lightly. "I don't believe the two of us have met yet. My name is Iman Iqbal Ikram."

"I am Ms. Monroe," Ororo stated, looking at him. Iman offered his free hand to Ororo who accepted it. "He hasn't left your side since the surgery was finished." Ororo turned the conversation over to Jamie. Iman looked at him and smiled before looking back at Ororo.

"So, how long will I be in here?"

"Until you are deemed fit enough to leave," Ororo replied.

"In that case, do you mind leaving the room?"

"For what reason?"

"I'm gonna wake Jamie up," he replied. Ororo nodded and left the room. Iman then shook Jamie awake.

"I'M UP!" Jamie cried out, shooting straight up. "What is it?"

"Hey, Jamie," Iman said, faking grogginess. "How long have you been there?"

"I don't know," Jamie replied, falling for the bate. How are you feeling?"

"Alive?" Iman suggested. Jamie snickered. "Hey, it's better than feeling dead, right?" Jamie nodded. Iman looked over at Ororo. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. They looked like brothers almost. They had the same hair shade and their eyes were the same color and everything. If it wasn't the skin difference, one would have actually thought they were siblings. Jamie followed Iman's gaze and saw Ororo. He frantically waved her in. After a few seconds, Jamie stood up and went to pull Ororo into the room.

"Alright little one," she said to Jamie as the two of them entered the room.

"This is Iman, say 'hi' Iman."

"Hi," Iman said just to make the boy happy.

"I see you're awake," Ororo faked. "How are you feeling?"

"Alive," Iman stated, making Jamie giggle.

"No, seriously," she stated.

"Okay, I guess," Iman stated. "I don't feel any different than before."

"I'll send Mister McCoy in to see you."

Ororo left the room and Jamie looked over at Iman. "What's on your mind, Jamie?"

"Nothing," Jamie replied, smiling.

"You wanna see something freaky?" Jamie nodded and Iman showed Jamie his left leg which had stitched going down the entirety of his left leg from knee to ankle. Slowly, it started to shrink in size as Iman concentrated on it. Jamie's face was indescribable in appearance as he watched it slowly vanish.

"That's amazing power," Hank stated, startling the two when the wound was completely healed.

"It would have been faster if someone was careful not to destroy a nerve or two on accident," he replied, looking at Hank.

"So you can regenerate lost nerves too?"

"It's a rare trait I have amongst others," Iman stated, looking at Hank. "So, how long until I can walk without the use of a crutch or something similar?"

"I'll be your crutch!" Jamie suddenly offered. Hank chuckled. "What?"

"With a healing power such as yours, I don't think you'll be needing one. But I do believe that you'll be needing a uniform and new changes of clothes." Iman rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know. I hate shopping myself."

"The only time you can do it is during Halloween," Iman stated.

"Too true," Hank replied, taking out a thermometer. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Iman stated, allowing Hank to put it in his mouth.

"Rumor has it that you and Jamie have already formed a tight-nit bond," Hank stated.

"That's right," Iman stated. "He's like the little brother I never had." Jamie's face beamed with happiness.

"Ninety-eight-point-six. Perfect," Hank stated, removing the thermometer from Iman's mouth. Hank looked over at Jamie and then back at Iman. "I'd say you're healthy enough to go outside."

"REALLY!" Jamie cried out. "WHOOPIE GOLDBURG!" Hank and Iman looked at Jamie. "What?"

Institute Grounds

Iman and Jamie walked out into the vast land that surrounded the institute. Now, standing next to Jamie, Iman looked imposing. He was five seven, sleekly muscular and highly attractive in the afternoon sun's rays. Amara, Jubilation and Kitty all stared in wonder at him. "What are you looking at?" he asked, staring at the three girls.

"I think they like you," Jamie replied, looking up at his friend. "Somehow I liked you more when you were in the wheelchair."

"Why? Because I was shorter than you?" Iman asked, picking Jamie up. "There, now you're taller than me again." Jamie giggled but suddenly stopped when they heard Bobby.

"So, you're the one who talked back to the girls?" Bobby stood there with Sam and Ray at his sides.

"I don't believe we've met yet," Iman stated, putting Jamie down. "My name is Iman Iqbal Ikram."

"And I'm Bobby. This is Sam on my left and he's Ray," Bobby stated, nodding to each one in turn. "We don't like how you treated Amara and Jubilation."

"If it will make you feel better, I'll tell them sorry for making Jamie look more important then them even though it's true."

"How can that pint-sized twerp be of use to anyone?" Bobby asked, glaring at him.

"Let's put it this way," Iman started, "we, the five of us, were put into a cell together and the key to the lock was on the other side of the room, how would you get out if the cell was made of adamantium?" Jamie instantly rose his hand. After a long silence, Iman looked over next to him and smiled, "Jamie?"

"Create a dupe on the other side of the bars and have him fetch the keys!"

"So obvious," Iman stated, picking Jamie back up. "You got outsmarted by a twelve year old. I don't think I should say sorry to the girls just yet. Not until they prove their use. But I do believe you would be partially useful." Iman placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and let it drop as he walked away from them. "See you three around." Iman waved them bye as he continued walking through the green with Jamie on his shoulders. The three boys looked blankly after Iman and then Bobby shrugged.

"So, you must be the new mutant," a female voice called out. Iman turned to see a girl with short red pigtails, pale skin and green eyes come running up to them. "Name's Rahne."

"I'm Iman Iqbal Ikram," Iman stated. "But you can call me Iman if you wish."

"I see you've met Jamie," Rahne waved 'hi' to Jamie before turning her attention back to Iman. "Why don't the three of us hang out some time?"

"HEY! Rahne! Catch!" a male voice called out.

A Frisbee flew over there heads and Rahne smirked at it, "see you two later!" She started running and then leap to garb it. When she leap into the air to catch it, she morphed into a wolf and caught it in her muzzle.

"That could be useful," Iman stated, staring blankly at her.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" the same male voice said, drawing Iman out of his daze. Looking at who spoke, he saw a boy with jet black hair, dark skin and yellow tinted, light coffee brown eyes. "Name's Roberto da Costa. And you are?"

"Iman Iqbal Ikram," Iman replied, offering the Brazilian a hand to shake. Roberto accepted. "So, you like her?" Roberto blushed slightly and Iman chuckled. "I've got a selective form of the healing factor. What can you do?"

"Nothing big," Roberto replied, face reverting to it's dark state. "I'm a human solar panel."

"So that was you who went flying past the window earlier?" Iman placed Jamie on the ground and smirked at Roberto. "I'll show you what else I can do but you've gotta promise me you won't tell anyone else, okay?" Roberto nodded and Iman looked around. "HEY! Rahne! Come over here! I wanna show you something!" Rahne looked at them and reverted to her natural state as she ran over to them. "Not here though, why don't we go inside."

Inside the Xavier Institute

"That's just what Mister Logan can do almost!" Jamie cried out. "That's amazing!"

"Shhh!" Roberto, Rahne and Iman all said, shushing the twelve year old.

"Sorry," Jamie whispered.

"So, I was thinking," Iman stated, looking the group over as they sat in the dinning room. "Why don't the four of us hang out around town?"

"Um," Jamie stated, face suddenly becoming depressed. "They won't let me go out."

"That's okay," Iman stated. "I've got an idea." After sharing his idea with the other three, they set it underway.

Office of Charles Xavier

"Excuse me, Charles," Roberto said, knocking on the door. "Do you mind if Rahne, Iman and myself go out for a while?"

"Certainly," Charles replied with a nod.

"Thanks," Roberto replied, walking out. "Oh, by the way, we're bringing Jamie with us." Roberto quickly powered up and flew to the rest. "He knows," Roberto stated after powering down. "So, where did you have in mind?"

"I know a great place!" Rahne cried out, jumping into Scott's convertible. "I'll drive!"

"Can you drive?" Roberto asked, looking at her.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Are you supposed to be driving?" Roberto asked again.

"No," she replied. "We're breaking a rule by letting Jamie come with us, so why don't we break some more?"

"Did someone just say they were going to be breaking some rules?" a female voice asked, accompanied by a *pop*. They all turned and saw Tabitha. "I'm in." Tabitha walked over to Iman and rubbed his face lightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd call you cute. But since I don't I think I will." Tabitha walked over to the side of the convertible and looked in. "I'll hot wire it for you if you take me."

"Why not?" Iman asked, watching Jamie climb into the passenger side.

"Sorry buddy, but the girls get the front seats," Tabitha stated, smiling at Jamie. "So, I'll be driving and no buts." Rahne scooted over to shotgun while Jamie, Iman and Roberto hopped into the back. "By the way, does Scott know we're taking it?"

"Yeah," Rahne stated, tossing Tabitha the keys. "So, where did you have in mind?"

"The mall," she replied as a Jamie clone opened up the garage door manually. "Let's get rolling!" Tabitha took the keys from Rahne and started up the engine, speeding out of the garage and rolling down through the gates as they opened. "We're in for a wild ride kiddies!"

"If memory serves me correctly, I think I'm the oldest one here at seventeen," Roberto replied.

"What ever," Tabitha stated.

Xavier Mansion

"Ms. Monroe," Charles said, wheeling up to the tall African. "I need to ask of you a favor."

"Yes?" Ororo asked, looking at the Professor. The way he was talking, it didn't sound good.

"Tabitha took Scott's convertible out to the mall with Rahne, Roberto and Iman," Charles stated.

"And?" Ororo asked.

"They took Jamie with them."

"Oh good heavens," Ororo stated, covering her mouth.

"Now, I don't want you to be alarmed or anything," Charles stated. "I just would like to know if you could keep an eye out for them." Ororo nodded once. "And don't intervene unless absolutely necessary."

"Yes, Professor," Ororo replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes," he replied. "Make sure they bring Scott's car back in one peace."

"I'll try my best," Ororo stated, nodding to Charles slightly. "Do you mind if I take Evan with me?"

"Not at all," Charles stated. "But do you mind me asking why?"

"He's been cooped up in his room for a while," Ororo stated. "He needs some 'out' time."

"As you wish," Charles stated.

-----------

Me: So, I'll stop here since I don't know what else to put down. I have planned to make the night out a separate chapter entirely. I hope I get good ratings. See you all around!

Iman: Did I miss anything?

Me: Yeah, the entire story.

Iman: Ah well.

Jamie: Have you figured out what you're gonna do with the story?

Me: No. Not yet.

All: See you next time!!

Me: Now to work on chapter three.

~Taricethestyraurus (T-T-S for short)


	3. The Mall

Me: Yay!! Chapter three is up and running!! I can't believe I got this done!

Iman: You better not make us look like crap.

Me: Don't worry!! I made you awesome!! I hope...

-----

Bayville Mall

Jamie sat looking at the mall doors and sighed. Iman looked over at him and frowned, "what's wrong, Jamie?"

"Blood is in the air. Blood is everywhere. Blood is on the ground. Kathrine's blood will be found." The group looked up and saw a small boy with brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin. He was small but they could visibly tell how old he was. Fourteen.

"What did you say?" Iman asked, looking at him.

"Shadowcat is going to be killed," he replied. "In there." The boy pointed to the mall and then headed in the other direction.

"That was creepy," Tabitha stated, watching the boy with her eyes.

The boy suddenly stopped and turned to look at them, "unless someone stops it of course." He then quickly ran into the darkness.

Iman unbuckled himself and jumped out of the car after the boy. He returned only moments after the rest of the group had finished unbuckling. "Where'd he go?"

"I lost him," Iman replied, bewildered. "It's like he just vanished."

"But you've got senses like Mister Logan!" Jamie cried out, running up to Iman. "How did you lose him?"

"Don't know," Iman replied.

"Something tells me we should get inside the mall," Roberto said, staring at the mall doors as they opened to let people in and out. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Tabitha cried out, popping open the glove compartment. "Maybe shades left some shades for us to use." The group looked at her and she smiled. "Hey, we need to look stylish when we go in there." After digging through, she found five spare pairs and handed them out to the group. "It'll also be a way we'll recognize each other in the large crowd."

"How many Middle Easterners do you know who have blue eyes?" Iman asked, looking at Tabitha.

"Hey, it'll disguise your visual differences of other Middle Easterners," Rahne stated with a smile, pinching the boy on the cheek.

Now, to get the image straight, imagine Tabitha, Roberto, Rahne, Jamie and a sleek muscular Middle Easterner all in shades matching those of Scott's all wearing the same style of clothes. White teeshirts, blue jeans, work boots and leather jackets. That was in fact what everyone was wearing.

Starting off from the right was Iman. Tall but not as tall as Roberto with desert brown skin and hair. Next to him was the small and petite Jamie. Short brown hair and pale skin. Then was the Scot, Rahne. Her hair was short red and let loose falling just below her ears and her skin pale. Then was Roberto, the Brazilian male. His hair dark and neatly gelled back making him look like a bad boy when compared to his dark skin. And finally Tabitha. With blond hair just as long, if not slightly shorter than Rahne's, her pale skin was similar to that of Jamie's. She was shewing pink bubble gum. To an outsider it would have looked like they were siblings but none of them seemed to care as the others in the mall looked at them as they seemed to walk in near slow motion. Suddenly real time hit them and they started laughing.

"That was kinda fun," Tabitha stated. "So, let's hit the arcade. Come on, Rahne. Meet back here in two hours?"

"I think we should stay together," Roberto stated and Tabitha frowned.

"Yeah, I agree with Robby," Rahne stated. Tabitha smirked at this statement and then looked over at Iman and Jamie. Jamie was obviously clueless but Iman caught the drift.

"I think we should find Kitty first," Iman stated, looking around.

"Yeah, I saw Lance's jeep out front," Tabitha stated.

"Lance?" Iman said, looking at her.

"Her supposed not boyfriend," Rahne stated, looking at Iman. "So, where do you think she is?"

"I can send me out," Jamie suggested.

"And creep everyone out?" Iman asked. "Good idea but not in a place like this." Jamie nodded and looked around.

"I see them," Roberto stated, pointing over to the clothes store.

"Clothes," Iman groaned.

"What's wrong with clothes?" Jamie asked, looking up at Iman.

"Nothing," Iman replied looking down at Jamie. "Let's go tell her that she's in danger."

"Why would she believe us?" Jamie asked, turning to look at Kitty. "She'll never believe you when I'm with you."

"She doesn't have a reason not to trust me," Roberto stated. The group looked at him and he smiled lightly. "I'll be back." Roberto quickly ran off to Kitty and inform her of what had happened outside. They saw her laugh and Roberto returned huffing and depressed. "She didn't believe me."

"Don't worry," Rahne stated, patting him on the back. "You tried." She then glared at Kitty who was currently in a deep, passionate kiss with Lance. She rolled her eyes. "Not dating my ass." Iman looked at Rahne and then over at Lance and Kitty kissing. His face went into complete shock and horror. What they were doing totally defied the laws of his religion.

"Hey, Wheels, you okay?" Tabitha asked, patting him on the face. "Wheels?" Iman nodded and then looked at Tabitha who was only an inch away from his face. He jumped back a foot or two and then sat down in a nearby bench. "What's wrong?" Tabitha sat down and waved her hand to Roberto, Rahne and Jamie to leave the two alone for a little while.

"So, what do you wanna do, Kiddo?" Roberto asked, leaning on Jamie's head.

"Don't call me 'Kiddo,'" Jamie replied, taking Roberto's elbow off of his head.

"Yeah," Rahne said, kneeling down next to Jamie. "He's not a kid anymore. He's twelve."

"He's still got the cuteness factor," Roberto stated. "That classifies him as a kid."

"What if I told you that you had the cuteness factor?" Rahne asked, looking at Roberto with a certain gleam in her eyes causing said Brazilian male to blush. "Just what I thought."

_Gross,_ Jamie thought watching the two make goo goo eyes at each other. As he looked around to take his mind off of the dopey love birds with him, he thought he saw a glimpse of white hair, blue suit and all in a blur. "Guys, I think the brotherhood is planning something."

"Brotherhood?" Rahne asked, looking at him.

"If you're alone as much as I am in the mansion with a bunch of adults, you'd learn a lot of things yourself," Jamie stated, looking at her. "They're a bunch of bad guys."

"Mystique," Tabitha stated, approaching them. "I saw her."

"Jamie just caught a glimpse of Quicksilver," Roberto stated.

"That can't be good," Tabitha stated. "The Brotherhood is planning something. I just know it."

"And whatever it is is going to kill or nearly kill Shadowcat," Iman stated, visibly shuddering. Obviously remembering that deep kiss she and Lance had shared.

"Should we warn the others?" Rahne asked.

"No," Iman stated. "We should be capable of taking care of them ourselves."

"What can you do?" Tabitha asked, looking at Iman. "As far as we know, all you have are enhanced senses."

"In was trained by both S.H.I.E.L.D. and H.Y.D.R.A. They were training me to track weapon X up until Logan came to get me this morning. I'm an expert marital artist."

"Any other secret abilities we need to know about you?" Rahne asked as the ground started to shake.

"Just one," he replied, revealing his claws only enough for the group to see.

"Seems to me like you've got more control over those than Mister Logan," Jamie stated, staring at Iman's hands. Iman noticed and quickly retracted them.

"I only use them when I really need to kill something and kill it fast," Iman stated. Suddenly the ground started shaking and the mall was suddenly in panic and was empty withing ten to fifteen minuets. The only people left were Raven, Pietro, Kitty, Lance, Roberto, Jamie, Rahne, Tabitha Iman and Ororo who was out of sight watching the events unfold. She watched as a single boy stepped out of the gap, smirking. "What is he doing here?" Everyone looked at the boy who had prophesied Kitty's death.

"I see that you have not yet left the mall," he said, looking at Kitty. "You have made a grave mistake. I have seen your death in his arms." The boy pointed at Lance. "Master will be very pleased at what I have done for him."

"And indeed am," a male voice stated, stepping into the shadows, surprising everyone of what it was. The boy's master was none other than Mesmero. "You are relieved of duty." Suddenly, the boy passed out and fell to the floor. Everyone looked at the bald, tattooed head guy in a purple robe. "Did you miss me?"

"Mesmero," Kitty and Ororo stated in union.

"What are you doing here, Mesmero!?" Kitty asked, glaring at him.

"No reason," he replied. "Just here to send Professor Xavier a message."

"And that is?" Lance asked, glaring at him.

"I've found a mutant much stronger than Apocalypse," Mesmero stated. "His will power however, is very much weaker than his."

"And this all powerful mutant is who?" Lance asked, glaring daggers at the middle easterner.

"His name is Celeste," Mesmero stated. "He's still dormant but I know where he lies." Suddenly the boy woke up and looked around frightfully. "See you later, Mutants!" Suddenly, Quicksilver and Mystique as well as Mesmero himself were gone and the group looked over at the boy.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed suddenly, causing the building to begin crumbling. He then suddenly was accompanied by strange beings that glared daggers at everyone in the lobby.

There were seven of them. They all looked like shadows with piercing yellow eyes. One thing was certain though. They were constantly changing shape even if they knew what they were.

"Who dares destroy our little master?" one of them asked looking around. "Are these seven bothering you master?"

"They kidnapped me!" the boy cried out. "Destroy them!" Iman instantly extracted his claws and smirked.

"Something that needs to be killed and killed quickly," Iman stated. "My kind of fight. Listen, no one touches the boy until the others get here!"

"What others?" Rahne asked, looking at Iman.

"The professor was waiting for us to use our powers to pinpoint our location. Now he has a more powerful mutant than he bargained for. Let's get them!"

"Who died and made him in charge?" Shadowcat asked, phasing out of her clothes while wearing her uniform.

"Don't know but I like his style," Avalanche replied, smirking.

The seven shadows instantly attacked while the boy just sat there, shivering.

Boom-Boom

Boom-Boom lead her Shadow away from the rest of the group to the other end of the lobby and quickly turned around, holding a handful of her bombs. She smirked and threw them at the Shadow who simply inhaled them making a small *boom* inside of it. She looked at it with a mixture of surprise and a smirk. "Just what I need, a challenge." Tabitha smiled and created another bomb of great size and threw it at the Shadow who inhaled but was unaffected by the explosion. Her face went wide in surprise. "I'm doomed."

Sunspot and Wolfsbane

"This is new," Sunspot stated, as he and Wolfsbane were standing back to back being flanked by Shadows.

"Sure is," Wolfsbane stated. "I'd hate to see this boy mad." Sunspot quickly powered up and shot a blast at his Shadow which gobbled the attack up like it was a snack. It smirked. Wolfsbane transformed into hybrid-form and charged hers but it dodged aside just before contact. The two Shadows stood side by side as Sunspot and Wolfsbane stood next to each other.

"Do you notice something?" Sunspot asked, studying the shadows carefully.

"Yeah, I see it too," Wolfsbane stated, looking at them. The two of them nodded at each other and then charged the Shadows, quickly attacking the other, harming the two shadows. "It worked." The two proceeded to fight the shadows.

Multiple

Multiple looked at his Shadow. It was the same size as him exactly. He waved his hand at it and it did the same. He tilted his head to the side and it mimicked him exactly.

"What's your name?" Multiple and the Shadow asked in union.

"I'm Multiple!" they both replied. Multiple and the Shadow blinked. "How can you be me?" Multiple then slammed his fist into his palm creating four more of himself. The Shadow copied him, creating four other Shadow-Dupes. The eight of them looked at each other.

"Let's play a game!" one of the Multiple clones announced. All of them looked at that clone. "What?"

Suddenly, Multiple received himself an idea. He sent a message to the three clones and they all nodded as did the Shadow and it's clones. "Run amok against them!" Multiple and the Shadow cried out, creating more dupes. The Shadow and Multiple stared wide eyed as the clones tackled the original Shadow as did the Shadow's clones tackling the original Multiple.

Avalanche and Shadowcat

"What's going on here?" Shadowcat asked, staring at the Shadows. "This has better be a bad dream."

"Sorry, Shadowcat," Avalanche stated, closing his fists. "I don't think this is one."

"I figured as much," Shadowcat stated.

"Let's just make the best of this," Avalanche replied. "Let's just kick their asses." Avalanche stomped on the ground as did one of the two Shadows and nothing happened. Shadowcat looked at him.

"Well?" Shadowcat said.

"My power didn't work," Avalanche replied. "There must be something wrong with this place."

"Or with the boy," Shadowcat replied, pointing to the brunette boy cowering in the corner.

"Go get him," Avalanche stated. "I'll handle these too."

"Certainly," Shadowcat replied, nodding and started running towards the boy. One of the two Shadows saw what she was doing and instantly swooped over to her and grabbed her. "I can't phase through it!" she cried out. "AH!!"

Iman

Iman glared at his Shadow which was lacking claws while he had all his out. The Shadow looked startled but went into a fighting pose none the less. Iman ran right up to his target with his super speed and sent flying by a simple backhand from the Shadow. Hitting the fountain in the center of the room, he stood up out of the water and smirked. "Is that all you've got? My super strength? That's pretty lame if you think about it for a minute." Iman stalked towards the Shadow slowly and extended his claws slightly further. "This is going to be fun."

Suddenly, he heard Shadowcat cry out, "AH!" He turned and saw Shadowcat in the grasp of the Shadow and her glared.

Boom-Boom heard Shadowcat cry out and created a large bomb and threw it at the Shadow and ran past it as it ate the bomb. She made it to the rest of the group and threw a bomb at the Shadow that was holding onto Shadowcat, startling it and causing it to drop Shadowcat. Iman dashed over to Shadowcat and picked her up, bringing her to the group and then retrieved Multiple.

"Wow," Multiple said when his feet were planted firmly on the ground. "I think my head's spinning."

"Worry about that later," Avalanche stated, putting Shadowcat on her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied, going into fighting stance. "So, how are we going to take care of these things?"

"They're our Shadows," Sunspot replied. "They know our every move and know all of our abilities. We can't take them out on our own."

"Yes we can," Iman stated, glaring at the Shadows. "We just need to get to the boy."

"But-"

"I know he's small and weak," Iman stated. "But we've gotta do it."

"So not Muslim like," Ororo stated, watching the fight from where she stood as the others came. She looked at them and held her arm out to stop them.

"What gives, Auntie O?" Spyke asked, looking at her.

"They have been fighting a good fight up until you got here," she replied, looking at them. "I want to see how well they fare."

"And if one of them gets hurt badly?" Wolverine asked.

"We intervene," Ororo stated.

"Just think of this as the Danger Room," stated Sunspot to the others. "Our target is Shade, the boy. First one there has to calm him down." The group nodded and readied themselves. "GO!!"

At once, Boom-Boom created several small bombs, Multiple multiplied and Avalanche stomped on the ground several times creating a diversion as did the bombs as Boom-Boom threw them creating a loud *boom*. Several of the Shadow clones became distracted and that's when Sunspot took his chance. He fired a beam of heat energy at them and they vanished. His Shadow attempted to block the attack but was too late. Shadowcat completely phased herself and quickly ran towards Shade. She quickly darted and dashed and then ran right into her Shadow, falling down backwards.

"Phase," Iman whispered, touching her. When she did so, he immediately picked her up and ran to the opposite side where Shade was sitting. "You calm him down while we take care of these things." Shadowcat nodded and became tangible again.

"Hi," she said, touching the boy with a smile on her face. The boy screamed and screamed loudly. Everyone including the Shadows covered their ears. All of Multiple's clones vanished as well as all of the Shadows. Suddenly, it was silent and they all uncovered their ears and opened their eyes. The boy was unconscious. Shadowcat picked the boy up and brought him over to the others.

"Congratulations," Ororo stated, exiting the shadows receiving a blast from Sunspot.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Ororo," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "You startled us."

"I think I should watch it next time," Ororo walked up to them with Wolverine, Spyke and the others from the Mansion behind her. "That was some great teamwork. And you make a great leader, Iman."

"There is no such thing as a team if there is a leader. Only trust that one will follow a set idea that one spits out randomly." Iman withdrew his claws as Roberto powered down and Rahne reverted to her traditional form. "I have trust in them and I believe that they have the same amount of trust in each other."

"A battle is not won with just trust," Wolverine stated.

"But it helps," Jamie stated, looking up at the fearsome Canadian.

"Hey, don't get your breaches tangled up in a not just because we handled something on our own," Rahne stated with a smirk on her face. "Hey, professor, what do you say you let us go on some missions together?"

"I don't think this is something we should discus here," Rogue stated, pointing to the door. "The police are here."

"In that case, we should flee," Iman stated, taking a step towards the door. "So, I trust you brought the Blackbird.

Scott looked out the doors and instantly saw his convertible, "did you guys take my car?"

"I thought you asked him," Iman said, looking at Rahne.

"I did," she stated, smiling and shrugging. "When I took his keys I said and I quote, 'Scott, I'm taking your car. Don't say anything if it's alright.' He was asleep."

"You could have left him a note," Iman stated.

"Didn't think of it," she said, rubbing her head. "Oh well."

Scott glared at them, "Professor!"

"Just report it stolen," he stated. "Right now we need to get out of here before we are caught."

-----

Me: And that's the end of this chapter folks!!

Jamie: OH wow!!! A new X-Men!!!

Iman: And a new enemy.


	4. Meet Shade and Sooraya

Me: Sorry for abruptly ending right there.

Iman: You better be.

Me: And here I thought Muslims were supposed to be nice.

Iman: I am nice!! I was the first one to befriend Jamie!!

Jamie: No, Rahne was... Sorta...

Iman: See. I'm nicer that anyone in the mansion. I actually took him somewheres last episode.

Me: Okay, you're nice than everyone at the Xavier Institute. Just get to the reading.

-------

Shade's Room

"Ugh," Shade said, sitting up in his bed. He looked around and squeaked. "Where am I!?"

"Don't worry, Shade," Iman stated, smiling at the pocket sized teenager. "You're safe with us. We're the good guys."

"Who are you?"

"We're the X-Men," Roberto stated with a smile on his face. "And we rescued you."

"But you're a bunch of minors," Shade replied. "And you aren't even thirteen yet."

"HEY!" Jamie cried out. "I'm gonna be thirteen next month!"

"Whatever," Shade replied.

"Ah, you're up," Charles stated. "Do you five mind leaving us?"

"I mind," Iman stated.

"If he gets to stay, I get to stay!" Jamie cried out, running over to Iman.

"No," Iman stated, looking into the eyes of the Professor. "I think you should go with the others upstairs."

"I need to have a talk with all of you later," Charles stated to the older students.

"Uh, sorry Professor," Tabitha stated with a smile on her face. "We've actually have to get to school. See you later, Iman! I think Dorian needs a playmate."

"Do I look like I'm six?" Jamie asked, looking at her. Tabitha slightly rolled her eyes and dragged Jamie out of the room.

"I hear you were under the influence of Mesmero," Charles stated, looking directly at Shade with a glare. "Tell me what he is planning."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Shade stated. "Last thing I remember getting ready for bed back home. And then, I'm in some strange dark place with strange people surrounding me. I had to protect myself."

"I see," Charles stated, looking directly at the boy. "I suppose you won't mind me delving into your mind to see what you have accidentally collected from Mesmero while you were under his control."

"My dad will hear about this atrocity," Shade stated, glaring at Charles. "But, yes, I do give you permission if it will aid you in any way of finding that man who took control of myself. But be warned, I am very weak to mental capabilities."

"But yet you have a wide and mature tongue," Charles stated. Charles approached Shade and placed his hands on the boy's head and concentrated. Seconds later, he pulled away from the boy. "Oh my."

"What's wrong?" Shade asked.

"You are the son of the Shadow Lord," Charles replied, looking at him.

"I thought you said you were going to find out stuff about Mesmero, not myself."

"Your father pushed me out of your head," Charles stated. "I only saw a glimpse of him but I do know who he is. We will take care of you until he comes for you."

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"You seem to be capable of controlling your powers very well," Charles stated, having observed the boy the previous night. "I think you are ready for school."

"School..." Shade asked, looking at Charles. "What do you mean school?"

"It's a place for learning," Charles stated. "You must go there."

"The world is a school," Shade replied. "One is constantly learning and therefore one is always a student no matter how old you are." Charles sighed. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Charles replied. "Iman, do you mind getting yourself ready for school?"

"Yes," Iman stated.

"What?"

"I will be staying here until Jamie begins school," Iman stated. "He doesn't deserve to be inside this building alone."

"But he's not alone," Charles stated. "He's got Dorian. They're both the same age."

"And why don't you send them both to school?"

"Because they will know exactly what Dorian is and because Jamie hasn't fully grasped his power yet."

"Then stick a hologram on the kid and send a note stating that both Dorian and Jamie should take the same classes. If Dorian is smart enough, he's know when to activate his power on Jamie."

Charles blinked twice, "why didn't I think of that?"

"Who knows?" Iman stated, looking at the Professor. "And I doubt one would like to see someone his size going to a high school so you should send him to middle school with Dorian and Jamie. I mean, he is about their size."

Charles looked at Shade, "do you mind?"

"The way you two talk about Dorian and Jamie is that they need superb protection," Shade replied, getting out of bed. "I would like to be appointed the task of protecting the two of them while they go to school."

"There, now that wasn't so hard now, was it?" Iman asked. Iman placed his hands behind his head and strolled out of the room with Shade close behind him. "Coming, Shade?"

"Yeah," he replied. "See you later, Professor Xavier."

(Since this is supposed to be a Jamie centered story)

Bayville Middle School

"Whoa!" Dorian said, looking up at the building. "This place is amazing!"

"One question," Shade said, looking at both of them. "Why were we put into Special Ed?" The other two shrugged. "What is Special Ed anyways?"

"Dunno," Jamie replied, looking at him. "All I know is that we're gonna be safe there. That's what Mister Xavier said anyways."

"Mister Xavier is a smart man," Dorian said, as the trio walked up the stairs and through the halls of the building.

"You're just saying that because he's old and bald," Shade said, as they turned the corner and walked right into a guy as big as they were put together. "Oh blessed be, you're huge."

"Hi, I'm Jamie!" Jamie cried out, offering his hand.

"Um, Jamie," Dorian said, looking into the face of the person they walked into. "I don't think he wants to be friends."

"What makes you say that?" Jamie asked, looking at Dorian.

"He doesn't have a happy face," Dorian replied.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jamie looked up and saw that the guy had a cold hard face.

"I think we better say sorry and skedaddle," Shade said as the three of them started inching backwards as they stared into the horribly ugly snarling face of the tall, muscular but young looking person who creped them out a lot.

"RUN!! It's a monster!" Jamie and Dorian cried out suddenly. The two boys proceeded to flee and then Shade looked up at the so called 'monster' and then followed suit.

"Dudes, it's just the principle," some student said, watching the three boys run down the hall. The three continued to run until they found themselves in front of a door with the word **PRINCIPLE** painted on the window.

"Golly me, who does this kind of stuff to a door?" Shade asked, looking at it.

"I've seen that kind of stuff on doctor doors," Dorian replied, looking at the black letters.

"Isn't this the place where Mister Xavier said we had to go to meet the principle?" Jamie asked, looking at the door.

"I think so," Shade replied, stepping up to open the door. He took a peak in and then opened the door the rest of the way, pushing it open all the way. "Hello? Is anyone in here?" The room was dark and quiet until they stepped into the room just as the door finally hit the wall creating a loud banging sound causing Dorian and Jamie to shriek and clutch each other. Shade rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room to look around. Jamie and Dorian clutched onto each other for dear life as they followed him. "Again, is anyone in here!?"

"Are you three the students from the Xavier Institute?" a male voice asked behind them.

"Yes, we are," Shade said as Dorian and Jamie let go of each other, turned around and looked at the dark entry way. The figure was tall, muscular broad and was moving to turn the lights on. When he did so, all three of the boys' faces fell instantly.

"It's the monster!" Jamie cried out instantly.

"Monster?" the man asked. When he spoke, Dorian fainted and both Jamie and Shade watched as he fell backwards. The man raised a blond eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?" Shade and Jamie looked back at the bronze skinned, muscular and young principle and then looked at each other.

"Should we leave Dorian or take him with us?" Jamie asked, seriously.

"We should take him with us," Shade replied.

"Out the window?" Jamie asked.

"Out the window," Shade confirmed.

The principle raised an eyebrow again as he watched Jamie attempt to hoist Dorian while Shade opened the window. With Shade's help, Jamie threw Dorian out the open window and the two of them soon followed. They carried Dorian away from the school running and screaming the entire way back to the Xavier Institute.

"School hasn't even started and already kids are cutting class," the principle stated, putting his head in his hand and shaking it. "I seriously need to get a better job."

Meanwhile at the Bayville High School...

"Are you guys sure I should be here?" Iman asked as some kids glared at him. "I don't feel comfortable around here."

"Hey! Muslim! Go back to Iraq and blow yourself up!" some kid shouted. Iman turned to look at who said that.

"Hey! Where's your hijab!?"

"Only the females wear the niqāb." Iman looked over at Rogue and Kurt who were walking with him to class. "What is wrong with the people here? Are they that much culturally deprived?"

"Don't worry," Rogue said, patting Iman on the shoulder. "Most of the kids here are retards."

"I can tell," Iman stated, looking at his watch as it began to beep. "Oh, I need to pray."

"What?" Rogue and Kurt asked at the same time.

"I need to go pray," Iman stated, looking around. "And which way is Mecca?" Kurt and Rogue looked at each other and then back at their friend.

"Are you Muslim or something?" Rogue asked, looking at him seriously.

"Yes," Iman replied. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"No, not really," Rogue stated. "But I do think I know where you can find a great place to pray. Don't we Kurt." Kurt looked at her with a questioning look on his face. "Forge's old workshop," Rogue stated. "He can use that for the time being."

"And which way is east?" Iman looked out a window and saw the sun. "Hey, Kurt, mind popping us there?"

"Sure," Kurt replied, looking around the deserted hallway. "Let's go!" They were suddenly in Forge's old Workshop and all the while facing east, Iman removed his backpack, unloaded it and took out a colorful mat from the bottom of his bag. He then proceeded to lay it out and then much to Rogue and Kurt's surprise he looked at them.

"You two want to join?" The two siblings looked at each other and then back at Iman. "Okay, suit yourself."

"I don't get it, why can't he pray when he wakes up and goes to bed?" Rogue asked.

"I think that's a question for him, not me," replied Kurt, watching Iman.

"Okay, I'm done," Iman said when he finished. "Now, um, what class period is it now?"

"I think it's still first period," Kurt replied, looking at his watch.

"We must get to class," Iman stated, turning to look at his friends. "I will leave this here until after my noon prayer." Rogue and Kurt looked at each other and then back at Iman. "What?"

"Never mind," Rogue stated, grabbing both Kurt and Iman. "Get us to class."

"Right away, sis," Kurt replied causing a stare from Iman. The three were instantly outside their first period class when the bell rang for classes to switch. Iman looked at his schedule and smiled.

"What's that smile for?" Rogue asked as she waved bye to Kurt who was heading off to his class.

"I've got my language course next," he replied. "Arabic."

"I thought you already knew Arabic," Rogue stated.

"I do," he replied looking at her. "But I'm not very good at it. "I was born here, remember?"

"I just found out about that," Rogue stated. "What's the room number?"

"Right here," he replied, pointing at the door looking at it. "Well, see you later, Rogue."

"See ya, Iman," Rogue said, waving bye to him as she walked away. "See you at lunch!"

Iman opened the door and was instantly greeted by familiar scents of the middle east. He inhaled deeply. He knew it was from the middle east because his parents always had the house smelling this way. He smiled lightly and walked up to the teacher.

"Hello," he said in his rough Arabic. "My name is Iman Iqbal Ikram. I'm your new student."

"Just take a seat anywheres," the teacher stated in English. Looking around, he saw a female dressed in a black niqāb and a matching abaya. He instantly walked over to her and smiled. "I am so glad I am not the only Muslim here," he stated with a kind smile. "My name is Iman Iqbal Ikram."

"Sooraya Qadir," she replied with a simple nod. Iman looked at her hands and noticed that they were slightly dry and withered. She followed his gaze and then glared back at him. "How do I know you are not faking?"

"'Ašhadu 'an laa ilāha illa Allāh, wa 'ašhadu 'anna Muhannadan rasūlo Allāh," Iman stated, looking deep into her brown eyes. "How do I know you are not faking and just wearing this as a fashion statement?"

"'Ašhadu 'an laa ilāha illa Allāh, wa 'ašhadu 'anna Muhannadan rasūlo Allāh," Sooraya replied, glaring at him. "Is that proof enough for you, Iman?" Iman and Sooraya stared deeply into each other eyes for several minutes until the bell rang for class to begin, breaking their trance. "Sorry, please forgive me."

"No," Iman replied. "I should be the one being forgiven."

"Then we both deserve to be forgiven," Sooraya replied, eyes smiling lightly.

"Then let me forgive you first," Iman stated with a twinkle in his eye. "As Allah as our witness, I request of you to forgive me for doubting your religion."

"You are forgiven," Sooraya replied, face now unreadable. "Will you forgive myself for doubting your religion?"

"You are forgiven," Iman stated.

"Sooraya! Iman!" The two quickly looked at their teacher who was glaring at them. She then shouted something in Arabic and Iman lightly glanced over at Sooraya for a translation.

"She wants us to go to the principle's office," she replied under her breath. "Yes, ma'am." Sooraya picked up her things as did Iman and the two left the room, Iman holding the door open for her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied with a smile. "Where are you from?"

"Afghanistan," she replied with a light smile in her eyes, apparently happy that someone was asking her about her history. "And you?"

"My parents were both born and raised in Afghanistan but alas, I was born here in America," he replied with a slight smirk. "My mother always had the house smelling like her home. Said it made her feel less homesick. One of these days when I go to Mecca, I'm gonna stop by Afghanistan just to see my homeland."

"How did you come about with your accent?" she asked, curiously.

"I was never permitted to go to school," he replied. "Therefore the only teachings I received were from my parents who spoke only English to me and very few times did they ever speak Arabic."

"What do you know in Arabic?" Sooraya asked, testing him.

"Well, I know this," Iman said with a smile on his face. He then spoke to her in Arabic, "you're really beautiful."

"Wow...Thank you," Sooraya replied, visibly blushing under her niqāb.  
"You're very welcome," Iman replied. "Mother taught me it."

"We're here," Sooraya stated, looking at the principle's door.

"Already?" Iman asked, looking at the door. The word **PRINCIPLE **was painted in black letters on the window of the door. "Who does this kind of stuff to a door?"

"Architects who want to get the point across?" Sooraya suggested with a shrug. "Let's go inside before we're yelled at." Iman nodded and opened the door, letting her to enter first. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Iman replied.

"Oh, more Arabic," she stated with a smile.  
"I've got to impress you somehow, don't I?" Iman asked in English.

"What are you two doing in here? And together?" the principle asked, glaring at the two Muslims in her office.

"Our teacher sent us down because we were speaking Arabic," Sooraya replied.

"What class should you be in?"

"Arabic," Iman replied simply.

"So," the principle said after ten or fifteen minuets listening to the two Muslims try to explain their situation. "Your Arabic teacher sent you down here because you were speaking Arabic?" The two Muslims nodded and she scoffed. "I don't believe it. Go to third period. Here's a pass." The two Muslims nodded again as Iman took the two passes and gave one to Sooraya. "Just don't let it happen again, okay you two?" Iman nodded and opened the door for Sooraya and the principle just stared at him.

"What?" Iman asked.

"Are you two...Never mind," she said.

"Have a nice day, ma'am."

"Call me Principle Darkhölme," she replied, looking at Iman. Iman nodded and left the room behind Sooraya who looked at him weird.

"What?"

"Nothing," she replied, looking at him. "But just to let you be warned, before you make this situation more serious than it already is, I'm a Mutant." Iman just shrugged and Sooraya watched his movements carefully. No change. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Not in the slightest," Iman replied, extending his claws slightly. "Because I'm one two."

--------

Me: I bet none of you saw that one coming!

Iman: I know I didn't.

Jamie: You made me afraid of the principle!

Me: The principle is like almost six eight and you're what? Five three? Anyways, good reviews equals---What am I saying? Whether or not you review determines if I update.

Iman: Or you can update even if they don't review.

Me: Good idea. I'll update when I finish a story. See you when I finish the next chapter!

Iman: Um, before you go, I'd like to put a few points across.

Me: And what are those?

Iman: A Muslim must pray five times a day. Once around sunrise, once around noon, once in the afternoon, once around sunset and then at nightfall. A niqāb is what the women wear on their head. It extends down their back to cover all their hair. It is also a sign of showing their Islamic identity. That is why I automatically assumed Sooraya to be a Muslim when I laid eyes on her.

Me: And there you have it, a message from Iman. See you all around!!


	5. Dorian, Jamie and Shade's go to Town

Me: And here is chapter five at last. I'm getting good.

Iman: How so?

Me: I've been at this story for a while now and I haven't been met by roadblock yet.

Iman: That's nice.

Me: Now, on with the story!!

----------

Xavier Institute

"And then we ran!!" Jamie cried out, nearly in tears at Professor Charles.

"That so called 'Monster' is the principle of Bayville Middle School," Charles stated, looking at the traumatized Dorian and Jamie and the annoyed Shade. "Well, since school is already out, I might as well punish you three for skipping school.

"But he was huge!! Bigger than Piotr!" Jamie cried out. Dorian nodded and Piotr who was sitting in the corner quietly took slight interest in the current conversation.

"I must be going. There's been a disturbance in New York. A Mutant has awoken," Charles stated. "We'll be back within an hour or two."

"Professor! We've got a problem!" Iman cried out, running into the room. "Oh, they're already here." In behind Iman came the other X-Men. "You three had me worried sick! Don't ever ditch school like that again!" Jamie, Dorian and Shade all looked up at Iman who looked like he was about to erupt if he was a volcano. The three boys swallowed and nodded. "Good." Iman heaved a sigh and immediately cooled down, sitting on the couch.

"We're sorry we ditched school," Jamie said, walking up and sitting next to him. "It's just that the principle was scary."

"Our principle's Mystique and you don't see us running," Tabitha stated, kneeling down to the boy with a smile on her face. "Ours is a real bi--"

"Whoa, Tabitha! Easy girl!" Rogue said, running over to her. "Don't make me have to touch you."

"Hey, they'll hear these words out in the real world," Tabitha stated. "Well, Dorian probably heard worse and Shade, well he's from a completely different dimension all together."

"But in front of the—Where is the professor?"

"He said that he had to go fetch another one," Shade replied. "New York City. Oh and about me being from an entirely different dimension, my father kept the palace clean of tongue. Anyone who swore got destroyed. Like that." To emphasize his point, he snapped his finger. "As an intellectual, he didn't want my mind destroyed by slang and swears."

"Are you the one who proclaimed Kitty's death?" Rogue asked, looking at him.

"No," Shade replied. "Someone else showed Mesmero it. He just used me to relay the message."

"Do you think he needs Kitty?" Tabitha asked, looking at Rogue.

"Probably," Rogue answered. "We've got to tell him as soon as he gets back."  
"You need to tell Professor what?" Ororo asked, entering the room.  
"Mesmero needs Kitty," everyone in the room cried out, including Iman and Piotr.  
"Are you sure?"  
"He warned us when we first saw Shade and then warned us again when we saw Shade in the mall," Iman stated.  
"And where is Kitty now?" Ororo asked.  
"With her boyfriend, Lance," Rogue replied.  
"We must warn her," Ororo stated.  
"Don't bother," Rogue stated, putting her hands on her hips. "She never told us where they were going."  
"That will be posing a problem," Piotr replied.  
"How long have you been there, Piotr?" Rogue asked.  
"The entire time," he replied.  
"Hey," Ororo stated, looking at Shade, Dorian and Jamie. "Why don't you three go out and play."

"Do we have to?" Jamie asked, looking at the white haired woman.  
"Let's go have some fun!" Shade cried out, grabbing a hold of Dorian's and Jamie's arms, running out of the mansion. "We're going into town."  
"How?" Jamie asked. "The others are busy."  
"Dark Force Teleportation," Shade replied with a smirk. "How about the mall?" The three of them were now standing in the middle of the mall which was still in repairs but still operational.  
"Wow!! You're like Kurt!"  
"It's just something my dad taught me," Shade replied with a shrug.  
"Move it shrimps," an annoyed voice stated behind them. The three boys turned to look who or what had spoken. "What are you three looking at?" The teenager had messy white hair, silver blue eyes and pale skin. He was slender, about four inches taller than them and visually annoyed.  
"You?" Shade offered to the older teenager.  
"So, you think you're a wise guy?"  
"I'm more of an intellectual than a wise guy," Shade stated. "But thanks for the complement." The teenager looked at Shade with a weird look on his face. "What?"  
"Who the hell are you?"  
"Shade," he replied. "These are my friends, Jamie Madrox and Dorian Leach. Who are you?"  
"Thanatose Marche," he replied, glaring at them. "Mind getting out of the way?"  
"Sorry to bother you," Shade replied. "Please forgive us."  
"Yeah, sure," Thanatose stated. "Whatever." The three parted and watched at Thanatose walk away rather quickly for a human. He suddenly turned around and glared at the three.  
"He's a Mutant," Dorian whispered.  
Thanatose walked back, glared at Dorian and then touched him once on the forehead. Dorian's hologram faded and then Thanatose went back to walking away from them Shade and Jamie looked at Dorian.  
"What's wrong?" Shade asked, noticing that something was wrong with him.  
"I don't know," he replied. "I'm normal."  
"What do you mean?" Jamie asked as someone pushed past him and several dupes came out. Jamie quickly retracted them.  
"What just happened?" Shade asked, looking at Dorian.  
"I think he nullified my powers," Dorian said, looking at his two friends.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Now I remember where I heard that name before!" Jamie cried out suddenly. "Thanatose Marche is the son of an immortal. He's got a godly ability that can't be nullified. They call it Thousand fold. He's also got a mutant mother giving him the X-Gene. His super speed must be that ability you nullified."  
"And he used his Thousand Fold on Dorian?" Shade asked.  
"Yeah," Jamie replied. "He's nicknamed himself Karma."  
"So, how long until I can use them again?"  
"I don't know," Jamie replied. "We're gonna have to ask the Professor."  
"And what do we do until we get a chance to talk to the professor?" Shade asked, raising an eyebrow. "You do remember that he went to New York, right?"  
"Are you talking about Charles Xavier from the Xavier Institute?" a mature voice asked. The three boys turned to look and saw a cloaked and hooded male of about their height. "My name is Katida Bast. Or Calico as I am now called. "Is there any place where we can be in private?" Dorian, Jamie and Shade looked among each other and then Shade placed a hand on Katida. All four of them were now inside the Xavier Institute.  
"Are we here alone?" Jamie asked, looking around.  
"No," Sooraya replied, entering the room with Iman. "But we thought we were just a little while ago."  
"Where is everyone?" Shade asked, looking around.  
"They all went out to the mall or something. Left me here to watch you guys," Iman stated. "Well, I offered to stay here and watch you guys."  
"Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
"Oh, these are Shade, Jamie and Dorian. That one, I don't know. He's new."  
"Katida Bast," Calico stated from underneath his hood.  
"You don't need that when you're with us," Iman stated, motioning to remove the hood from the boy.  
"No! Don't touch me!" Calico cried out, backing away. "I'm hideous!"  
Iman raised an eyebrow and looked at Sooraya, "you think I can make him take it off?" Sooraya asked, looking at Iman. He nodded. "How do you expect me to do that?" Iman placed a hand over his mouth, closed his eyes and cleared his throat. "Oh."  
"Come on boys, let's get some snacks," Iman stated, "don't worry, they'll join us in a few minutes." Iman pushed Jamie, Dorian and Shade into the kitchen and shut the door behind them.  
"What was that for?" Jamie asked, looking at Iman.  
"One shouldn't look upon a Muslim female's face unless she's married and it's her husband or children," Iman stated.  
"Then why does Calico get to look at her face?"  
"As an exception," Iman stated. Suddenly the door opened and they turned to look. "How'd it go?"  
"No luck," Sooraya replied. "He wouldn't even let me remove mine." Behind her stood Calico looking at them. He glared at Iman.  
"I won't let you look at my face," Calico stated firmly. He walked up to the table and took a seat. "So, wheres that snack you were talking about?"  
"How about cookies and milk!" Jamie cried out, running over to the cookie jar. "Aw man! It's empty!"  
"How about we make some cookies?" Sooraya suggested, eyes smiling. She quickly went right to work to take her niqāb off.  
"Uh, Sooraya, what are you doing?" Iman asked.  
"It'll be harder to cook wearing all this," she replied, eyes smiling.  
He watched in horror as she removed it, revealing her flowing, golden brown hair that fell down just above her waist. Her face was smooth and well kept and her lips perfect. She chuckled at Iman as his horror stricken face began to flush a dark shade of red. She then removed her abaya. Underneath she was wearing a tight, revealing black tee shirt and tight jeans that showed off her ass. Sooraya folded her traditional garments up and put them out of the way but still in the kitchen for quick access. She then looked at Calico and smiled.  
"If you want to help, I suggest that you should remove these," she stated, lifting his hood and letting it fall back onto his head. "What do you say, Calico?" Calico looked up at her and her white smile. He slowly nodded and went to remove his hood but quickly stopped, looking at her face. "Don't worry, we won't make fun of you. You're a mutant. There's nothing worse than that. Calico nodded and removed his hood revealing a completely cat-like head. He was covered in patches of orange, black and white fur patches, had cat ears and his eyes were golden yellow with slitted pupils just like a cat's. He looked at the group with a look of depression. Everyone stood silent.  
"So," Shade asked, looking at him. "Do you have the um, ah, *cough* tail too?"  
Calico removed the cloak from his body and let it fall to the floor showing the world that his entire body was covered in similar fur and had a three to four foot long tail. He was wearing a pair of army pants, a white sleeveless shirt with the matching coat and his feet were covered with a pair of combat boots. His hands were covered with black gloves. The name on the jacket said Bast.  
"How old are you?" Iman asked.  
"Fifteen," Calico replied.  
"It's about time you got here," Shade stated.  
"You two know each other?" Iman asked looking at him.  
"Sure do," Shade replied, smirking. "We're from rival families. You see this boy here? He's also from the dark dimension. That's as big as his kind gets. I think his dad took part in combat in this dimension by the look of that coat before his powers awoke sending him back to our world." Shade's hands started to glow black and Calico backed up in surprise.  
"Hey! I don't wanna fight you!" His tail swished back and forth behind him as he backed up against the wall.  
"Too bad," Shade replied. "I saw you and well, I've gotta kill you by the Law of the Shadow." He launched a Dark Force beam at Calico who nimbly leap out of the way, scurrying underneath the table on all fours. Shade walked over to him smirking. "You have got to be the weakest of your kind."  
"Hey! Aren't you Shadoween!?" Calico cried out, leaping out and landing on top of Shade. "You're the Shadow Lord's gay son!"  
"Get off me!" Shade cried out, attempting to push Calico off him who had accidentally dug his claws into the boy.  
"You're nothing but a darn intellectual with a weakness for mental attacks!" Calico started licking his face and then whispered something into his ear. Shade's face turned red and he managed to push Calico off of him. "You are so going to pay for that!"  
"What? It's the truth," Calico stated, smiling. "Why do people get made for someone calling them cute?"  
"I think you two should take this into the danger room," Jamie suggested.  
"Take what to the danger room?" a familiar female voice asked, causing the two fighting to stop. Sooraya instantly covered the lower half of her face and grabbed her abaya, putting it on. She then proceeded to put back on her niqāb. She then turned around to look at Ororo.  
"By the Law of the Shadow, I must kill him," Shade replied, pointing at Calico who swallowed. Ororo looked at the cat-boy and rose an eyebrow.  
"He's a cat," Ororo stated.  
"I'm not a cat," Calico stated. "I'm a Felinus. A member of the great Bast clan of the Shadow Realm!" Calico stood fully erect with his hands up in the air as if he was a mad scientist. "He he, sorry about that." Calico rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  
"So I take it that you're no mutant but rather a being from another dimension," Charles stated, entering the room. "Just like Shadoween. I think you should leave before anything else more happens, Miss Sooraya. Iman, you may show her out."  
"Yes sir," Iman stated, rushing over to Sooraya. He lead her past Ororo and to the front of the house.  
"So you two are from the same dimension," Charles stated, moving to the two quarrelsome boys. "Please enlighten me to how you both came here. I don't think either of you told me."  
"Mesmero took me," Shade replied.  
"And your father knows you're here," Charles stated. "Why doesn't he take you back?"  
"Long story," Shade replied, glaring at Calico. "I've got older brothers who he likes more. I'm just a waist of his time." Shade dispersed of the Dark Force and turned around. "I'll be outside." Shade then vanished.  
"I can see why you guys code-named him Shade," Calico said with a sad smile. "I feel really bad for the guy even if we're supposed to be mortal enemies."  
"Why is that?" Charles asked, looking at him.  
"Hey! Don't be probing my head! Get out!" Suddenly, Charles flew backwards and Calico was huffing. "Sorry, but a Calico's mind is a dangerous object. We are known for our mental attacks. Let Charles be the example for all you telepathics." Calico then went over to Charles with a smile on his face. "Sorry, but we've got automatic defensive systems in out heads that trigger whenever we're probed." Calico assisted Charles back into his chair and dusted him off of invisible dirt just as an affect. "No hard feelings?"  
"Thanks for the warning," Charles stated. "Does it work the same way with messages?"  
"No," Calico stated. "Messages can be sent and received without a problem unless they're life threatening at the time." Calico stood up and looked over at the others. "So, uh... I'm gonna go look for Shade." Calico then left, passing Iman on the way out.  
"Did you get the Mutant?"  
"No," Charles stated, looking at Iman. "Mesmero has gained his trust and is now working for him."  
"You can't be serious!" Jamie cried out. "Not only does he have Quicksilver and Mystique but now another mutant!" Jamie kicked the air and heaved a sigh. "This sucks!"  
Iman walked over to the twelve year old and moved down to his level, "don't worry, Jamie. We'll be able to convert him. Just you wait." Iman smiled and poked Jamie in the stomach. "Now, why don't you and me go and hang out around town? I'll go grab the others, okay?" Iman stood up and ruffled Jamie's hair and turned to look at Charles who glared at him. "Oh, come on, you've gotta let Jamie live."  
"I have a feeling that even if I say no, you're going to be taking him with you," Charles stated. "Just take Dorian with you to nullify his ability."  
"Um, Mister Xavier," Dorian said, twisting his shirt hem. "I can't nullify until Thousand Fold wears off."  
"What do you mean?" Charles asked, looking at him. "Shade brought us to the mall after you left and we ran into a god's child with a mutant gene. I nullified it and then he used Thousand Fold on me."  
"Oh my," Ororo said, and looked at Charles to see his reaction.  
"I expected as much," he stated. "It'll be a while for you to regain your powers."  
"How long?"  
"About a month and twelve days," Charles replied. "And yes, Jamie. You can still go with Iman as long as you take Dorian with you. I need to speak with Ororo alone."

----------

Me: Wow, I'm finally done with this chapter. I might as well put it up now instead of later today. *looks at clock on computer* Holy cow! It's almost 2 in the morning! Better go to bed! See you later guys!!  
Jamie: But I wanted to go to the mall!  
Me: You'll get your chance later. Okay?  
Jamie: Okay.  
Me: See you all later. Bye!


	6. Sparky

Me: With permission from SperryDee, I would like to introduce an almost new character. Drum roll please!!! *the sound of a snare drum is heard* Will everyone put your hands together for Sparky the Clone!!

Jamie: NO!! Not Sparky!!

Iman: Who's Sparky?

Me: You'll find out. Thanks SperryDee!! This one is for you! Before you read this, go and read these two stories in order if you don't know who Sparky is!! Okay?

.net/s/3158077/1/One_Day_Out

.net/s/3231390/1/Sparkys_Revenge

-----

Somewheres in Bayville

Jamie, Rahne, Tabitha, Roberto, Dorian and Iman had taken Logan's jeep without his permission and were dressed in their black leather jackets, white teeshirts, faded blue jeans, brown work boots and stolen shades. Yes, they had stolen another pair of shades for Dorian. They were amazed by how many pairs of shades Scott had in his room. He had a whole cabinet full of them. And Logan's jeep? Well, let's just say six certain mutants were definitely dead when they get home. IF the jeep was in less than perfect condition. This meant Roberto was driving this time just to be on the safe side.  
"Are you sure it was safe to take the Jeep?" Rahne asked.  
"As long as it's in none then perfect condition and that we fill the gas tank up when we're done," Roberto stated, speeding through a yellow light.  
"Where are you taking us, Robby?" Rahne asked as he took a right turn.  
"Let's just say we brought our swimsuits for a reason," Roberto replied, making a break check at a red light causing three Jamie clones to pop out. Jamie quickly absorbed them as a second jeep pulled up next to them. "Hey, guys, how's it going?" Roberto asked, waving. The driver smirked and revved his engine. The moment the light changed to green both jeeps went speeding through the light at top speeds.  
"Whoa! What are you doing Roberto!" Iman cried out. "I don't think Logan would like to know about this!"  
"As long as we win, we'll be fine," Roberto stated, speeding up more. He turned back and saw that the other jeep had slowed and he smiled, slowing down and turning back to look at the road. "And we won." Iman heaved a sigh of relief and nearly deflated in his seat. "Dude, live a little!" Iman looked at Roberto who was looking at him through the rear view mirror.  
"You know what," Tabitha stated as they pulled up into the beach parking lot. "I think we should buy a jeep just for our outings. We should all pitch in."  
"I've got thirty bucks saved up in my piggy bank!" Jamie cried out as they all climbed out of the Jeep. "When we go back, I can show you!"  
"That's all right," Iman stated. "I believe you." He then stood up and looked over at the nearby forest as a cold wind blew past them.  
"Did you feel that?" Rahne asked, shivering. "This feels creepy."  
"Hey, Robby," Tabitha said, looking at the Brazilian male. "Did you by any chance take us to Camp Crystal Lake?"  
"No," Roberto replied, looking at her confused. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Ever heard of Friday the Thirteenth?" Tabitha asked, causing Jamie and Rahne to go wide eyed. "What's eating at you two?"  
"We're going to be hacked up!" Jamie and Rahne cried out, clutching onto each other. Iman raised an eyebrow and looked at Tabitha.  
"Care to explain?" he asked.  
"It's a horror movie," Tabitha stated. "It's about this boy who was murdered by drowning at camp by the other campers. They threw him in the lake and well, he couldn't swim. He came back as a zombie and kills everyone here with random objects like machetes and such." This caused Jamie and Rahne to start crying and Dorian started to shiver in fear.  
"I think we better go back then," Roberto stated, hopping back into the jeep and attempt to start it up. "There's something wrong with the jeep."  
"No, you've gotta be kidding me!" Rahne cried out, pulling him out of the driver's seat and made attempts at starting it with no avail. "Oh no!! Jason is going to kill us!"  
"I'll hot wire it," Tabitha suggested, receiving a glare from Roberto and Iman. "What?"  
"Yeah, do it," Iman said, weakening at the frightened looks from Dorian, Jamie and Rahne.  
"Alright!!" Tabitha cried out, slipping under and quickly hot wiring it within a blink of an eye. The car immediately started and everyone climbed in, not caring that Tabitha was driving. Suddenly, an arrow launched itself into one of the tires and they all looked horrified. "Please tell me that didn't happen!"  
"I finally found you!" Jamie's voice called out. Everyone looked at Jamie.  
"I didn't say that!" Jamie cried out.  
"That's right," the Jamie voice stated, walking out of the shadows, holding a bow with a notched arrow. "It's me. Sparky."  
"When did you get out!" Jamie cried out, pointing at Sparky.  
"You know when you got bumped by that guy in the mall earlier today?" Jamie nodded. "I slipped out of the field of retrieval and well, now I'm free."  
"Get back here!" Jamie cried out, leaping out of the car and running for Sparky.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Sparky shouted, aiming for Jamie. "Or I might just let this slip and kill you." Jamie instantly froze.  
"You've got super speed, right?" Rahne asked Iman, keeping an eye on Sparky. Iman nodded. "Go grab him."  
"Sure will," Iman stated, jumping out of the jeep and receiving a close call with an arrow.  
"Nobody move," Sparky stated. "You're all my prisoners!"  
"If we get him in close range, he won't be able to use the bow," Roberto stated the obvious. "Let's rush him!" The others jumped out of the jeep and then proceeded to run at Sparky who instantly dropped the bow, and put his arms out wide. Suddenly, the sky darkened and a storm started to brew rapidly.  
"They don't call me Sparky just for fun," Sparky stated, smirking. "I've found a way to break away from Jamie and no longer be one with him!" Sparky cried out with an evil laugh. "I am now Sparky, the Lightning Rod!"  
"The what?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"The Lightning Rod," Sparky replied. "Instead of cloning myself like you can, I'm an Electrokinetic!" He started laughing again and lightning flashed behind him. "You will never live to see next year!!" As the lightning continued to flash, four figures could be seen walking towards them behind Sparky.  
"You have great potential," Mesmero stated, appearing next to him. "I do believe you'd make a great addition to the team." Sparky turned and saw Mesmero, Quicksilver, Mystique and a four winged being standing there. "If you join us, we can train you to destroy Jamie Madrox." Sparky smirked and the storm vanished. "Very good," Mesmero stated. "Let's go."  
"Before we go," the boy with wings staid, turning to look at the six and the jeep. "Please tell the Professor that your wolverine is tied to a tree. He tried ripping my wings off." There was a sudden flash of lighting and they were gone.

"Was that Mystique?" Rahne asked.  
"Yeah," Tabitha stated. "But she's our principle. How could she be under his trance and still act as if she never was with him?"  
"She's hypnotized," Iman stated. "He's got both Mystique and Quicksilver under a set hypnotism. At nightfall or when it's dark, they'll be like that. We've got to tell Charles."  
"But what about Wolverine?" Rahne asked.  
"What about him?" Iman asked.  
"He's tied to a tree somewheres," Roberto stated. "We've got to find him."  
"Or we can have Jean contact him," Jamie suggested. "She can do that."

"That's true," Rahne stated and then her face lit up. "Do you know what this means?"  
"No, what?" Roberto asked.  
"This means more lessons from Mister McCoy!" Jamie cried out. Iman watched as they cried out in happiness.  
"Hey, you've got both super strength and super speed, right?" Roberto asked, looking at Iman as he got into the jeep with everyone else. Iman nodded. "Then why don't you carry us back to the Institute?"  
"Good idea," Iman said, rubbing his hands together. "Make sure you're all buckled up."

Xavier Institute

"Do you think anyone will notice that we're in past curfew?" Roberto asked as they crept across the mansion's foyer.  
"As long as we're quiet," Iman stated. Immediately, Jamie stubbed his toe and squeaked. He quickly covered his mouth and they all inhaled sharply. Silence. They all breathed out as a single sigh of relief.  
"Who's there?" Ororo's voice called out. "Just where do you think you six are going at this time of night?"  
"Just getting in," Iman stated.  
"Just getting in?" Ororo repeated, floating down to them.  
"Sparky is out!" Jamie cried out suddenly, latching onto the closest thing. "Don't let her kill me, Robby!" Roberto looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't let them kill me!"  
"Don't worry," Ororo stated. "We'll handle this in the morning when you get back from school. For now, go to bed. You too, Kitty." The group turned to see Kitty phasing through the wall and she scowled at Ororo.

Bayville Middle School

"Thank you for bringing them right here, Ms. Monroe," the buff principle stated, thanking Ororo. "Now that you three...four are actually here today, here are you schedules. You have been placed into the Special Education department because of his ability to multiply when being hit. Now, if you don't mind, there's another new student that needs attending to." The four boys left as a familiar face walked into the room past them. He looked just like Jamie but his hair was blond and his eyes green. "Hello, Sparky." Jamie glared at Sparky as Shade dragged him out of the room.  
"You can deal with that clone later," Shade stated. "Right now we've got to get to class."  
"Does this hologram projector work?" Calico asked, poking his 'watch' with curiosity.  
"Don't play with it," Dorian stated, nudging him. "You could accidentally turn it off and everyone would know what you are. A cat."  
"Everyone likes cats," Calico stated. "Cats are cute!"  
"Rogue doesn't like cats," Dorian stated.  
"Looks like we're at the class," Shade stated, looking at his schedule. He then went to open the door just as Calico turned his hologram inducer off. "Turn that thing back on! I can't keep a false image up for long."  
"Huh?" Calico asked, looking at Shade.  
"Shadow Generation," Shade stated. "Turn it back on." Dorian pressed a button on Calico's image inducer and then Shade opened the door, releasing the Dark Force.  
"You four must be Katida Bast, Shadoween Darkforce, Dorian Leach and James Madrox." They all looked up and saw a woman with long blond hair, crystal-blue eyes and fair skin. "I am Miss K."  
"Do we look like retards?" Shade asked, glaring at her.  
"Looks like someone's got a potty mouth."  
"Just shut it and teach us," Shade replied. "We'll only be here for like a month and then we'll be capable of attending real classes next year." Miss K rose an eyebrow as the four boys walked past her and sat down in the back corner of the class room by the windows.  
"I can't wait for next year," Jamie stated, leaning on his hand.  
"Yeah, we'll have better control over our powers," Shade stated.  
"Hey, watch this," Calico stated, pointing at a chalkboard eraser. He caused it rise from it's place and twisted his wrist, throwing it out the door.  
"OW!!" Sparky cried out, entering the room with the eraser. "Who threw this at me!?"  
"And you must be Sparky Madrox," Miss K stated, taking the eraser from him and staring at Calico. "Please refrain from using your powers, Mister Bast."  
"How did she know it was me?" Calico asked, looking at his friends as Sparky came over to them.  
"Hello, boys."  
"How are you still here?" Jamie asked, looking at Sparky.  
"Remember what I said last night? I ripped away from you. I'm my own person." Jamie glared at Sparky. "So you no longer have to worry about me breaking free because I'm already out." Sparky gave Jamie a smirk and then looked at the teacher. "And unless you want to get in trouble, I think you should pay attention. Class has started."

-----------

Me: This will be the last update for a while. I'll be going back home today and well, I won't be able to work on this until Christmas break. See you all then. Oh, and just to let you know, more mutants will be coming. Some new, others old but all probably out of character since I don't know how they act but one thing is certain, Sooraya's and the winged person's powers will be shown as well as his name. See you all when I update.


	7. Christmas Filler

Me: I thought I could start out with a filler episode about Christmas.

Iman: But I don't celebrate Christmas.

Me: You think I care!? I wouldn't celebrate it if I lived alone. I only celebrate it because the rest of the family does!

Jamie: You two scare me.

Iman: I really don't understand the meaning of celebrating Christmas.

Me: Fine, I'll explain it to you.

Jamie: Just read this while they're talking about the true meaning of Christmas.

* * *

Outside the Mansion

Jamie, Dorian, Shade and Calico were all standing in front of the house looking up at the sky as snow fell from the sky. It was the day before Christmas and everyone was in ecstatic moods. The older ones were putting up finishing touches on the place while the teachers were piling some of the kids who were going home for the holidays. Our four little heroes were just looking up at the sky and watched as the snow fell. Jamie stuck his tongue out and made an attempt to catch some. Soon Calico and Dorian joined and and later Shade did as well. After a while and a series of failures later, they just stood there looking at the door, too cold to move towards it.

"I d-d-d-on-t-t-t th-th-th-ink I-I-I c-c-can-n-n ev-v-v-en tel-l-l-lep-p-p-ort us i-i-ins-s-side," Shade stated as the four of them were huddled up together. "W-w-where is th-th-that b-b-big b-b-blue b-b-beast w-w-when y-y-you n-n-need h-h-him?"

"I d-d-don-n-n-t-t-t kn-n-n-ow-w-w," Calico chattered in reply.

The four boys huddled together close in an attempt to keep warm as they just stood there. Jamie sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"What are you four still doing out here?" Rogue asked as she came up the path with Remy on her arm. "I thought you'd be inside already."

"W-w-we c-c-can-t-t m-m-move," Jamie stuttered.

"That is a bad thing, no," Remy stated. "I think we should bring these four in, no?"

"I agree with you, Remy," Rogue stated with a nod. "Come on kids." Rogue and Remy each picked up two of the kids and brought them inside. Iman was sitting in the foyer with a book on his lap. Next to him on the floor was a stack of papers. In fact, there was paper all around him. Rogue raised an eyebrow. "What's ya doin?"

"Work," Iman replied, not looking up. "It's a project I'm doing. I'm actually quite busy so do you mind leaving me alone?"

"Sure thing," Rogue stated as she and Remy brought the four boys into the kitchen. "I can 'andle this from 'ere," Rogue stated. "Thanks, Remy."

"Not a problem, Cheri," Remy replied with a charming smile. He then quickly left.

"So, why don't you four take those coats off while I make you some hot cocoa," Rogue suggested. "And I'll also make you some hot oatmeal." The four boys smiled and immediately but painfully removed their coats and boots as well as their gloves and scarves. The four boys were cold, stiff and still in pain as she brought them their hot cocoa. "So, how was your day?"

"Cold," Shade replied.

"Freezing," Dorian stated.

"Bitter," Calico said.

"Fun!" Jamie announced.

"Ouch!" they all sang out when they took a gulp of their cocoa.

"Careful, it's hot," Rogue stated with a chuckle.

"I think I burnt my tongue," Calico cried out, sticking it out and petting it. "Shade, is my tongue burnt off?"

"No, Calico," Shade replied. "The organ of tasting is still attached to the inner regions of your mouth despite it being stuck out of your mouth at this moment in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rogue asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It means 'yes,'" Jamie replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Can't you understand Shade speech?"

"I don't hang around with him twenty four seven," Rogue replied. "I think Iman would have a better understanding of Shade-Tongue."

"Actually, he doesn't even understand a third of what Shade says," Dorian replied, blowing on his cocoa. "Can I have an ice cube?"

"Sure thing," Rogue replied, getting up and going over to the freezer and removing the ice tray. "So, why aren't you going home, Dorian?"

"Mommy doesn't think I should come back until she knows its safe for me to come back," Dorian replied looking up at her from his cocoa. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," she replied. "How about you three?"

"My parents are dead, remember?" Jamie asked.

"My dad hates me."

"I don't know how to get back."

Rogue just looked at the four boys and put the tray down. Dorian immediately grabbed it and dumped a quarter of the cubes in his cup. They all melted instantly and his eyes widened. "Wow, would you look at that. Do you think Forge was messing with the microwave again?"

"I hope not," Iman replied, entering the room with his papers and book under one arm. "So, where's the professor?"

"'E's out," Rogue replied. "So there are only the four of them, Remy, McCoy, you and myself alone."

"That's good," Iman stated. "Less people to avoid tomorrow."

"Why did you say that?" Shade asked, looking at him. "You DO know what tomorrow is, right?"

"Yeah! It's the most important holiday of the year!" Calico cried out.

"And it's the best time of the year!" Dorian chorused in.

"And the greatest of things happen!" Jamie chimed.

"And you don't wanna see these happy faces all sad now do you?" Rogue teased. "I thought you LOVED kids."

Iman groaned, "fine. I'm gonna go out for a little while. I need to go grab some things."

"Like what?" the four boys cried out.

"I've got some last minute shopping to do," he replied. "Hey, do you know if they left a vehicle behind?"

"I think so," Rogue replied. "The X-Van should still be there."

"Boys, we're going on a road trip," Iman stated with a big grin on his face. "And it's about time you meet Santa Claus."

"Santa Who?" the four of them asked. Iman face palmed.

"Sykes!" Jamie cried out. "I know who Santa is!"

"Me too!" Dorian cried out.

"He's clinically obese for his age," Shade replied.

"Who's Santa Claus?" Calico asked with a serious look on his face.

"Oh dear Allah," Iman stated. "I'm a Muslim and I know who Santa is."

"That's not surprising," Rogue stated. "Everyone knows who Santa is."

"I don't!" Calico cried out. "Who's Santa!"

"Are ya serious?" Rogue asked, looking at the Felinus. "You have got to be kidding us. Shade knows who Santa is and he lives in the same dimension as you do."

"That's very surprising," Shade stated. "That is also very sad. You were deprived when you were younger."

"No, I was raised in a military style home," Calico stated. "I was never given anything childish to play with. When kids were playing with blocks, I was learning to speak German and Gaelic." Calico frowned. "Yeah, I was deprived."

"Don't worry, Cally," Iman stated with a smile. "You'll be capable of meeting Santa before we leave the mall."

"You want me to wait in line with him?" Rogue offered.

"Do you think you can watch the kids while I finish up the shopping?" Iman asked.

"Sure I can do that," she replied with a nod. "I need to see Santa anyways."

"For what?" Iman asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason," she replied simply. "So, get your stuff back on and we can go." The four boys nodded and Iman put his things down on the counter. "You too, Iman. You've gotta dress warmly too."

Bayville Mall Santa

Rogue had taken the four boys to see Santa while Iman went shopping for gifts. It was a sight to see. Rogue was at the end of the line with four rambunctious boys. Two of which were teenagers who looked like twelve year olds. Rogue sighed as she waited for the boys' turns. Especially Calico's turn.

"So, what does Santa actually do?" the kitty asked.

"Santa enters your home at night, leaves you presents, eats your cookies and drinks your milk," Rogue stated. "He's big and fat and wears red. He's also got little people working for him where he lives. He's also got nine reindeer that he feeds special food to that makes them fly. Also, he whores out his wife." The four boys stared at her wide eyed. "What?"

"Santa is a bad man!?" Calico cried out. "I don't believe you!"

"But most of it's fact," Rogue stated. "The rest of it is rumor."

"We don't want to see Santa anymore!" Dorian and Jamie cried out.

"Neither do I," Shade stated. "Besides, I want food."

"Me too!" Calico cried out.

"I'm hungry!" Jamie moaned.

"Can we have food, Rogue!?" Dorian asked.

"Sure," she replied with a shrug. "Where do you want to eat?"

"There!" the four boys each pointed in a different direction.

"Okay then..."

Somewheres in the Bayville Mall

"Darn it," Iman stated, looking at the black puppy. "I swear you are going to be adopted but I can't adopt you. Pets aren't allowed in the Mansion." The puppy barked at him and he sighed. "Fine, I'll give you to the professor as a gift then." The puppy licked his hand and Iman sighed again. "I'd like to adopt this puppy."

"That is a good choice, sir," the cashier stated. "That'll be fourteen dollars." Iman handed over the money. "Have a merry Christmas."

"You too," Iman stated with a smile. "I hope you have a nice new year too." Iman picked up the puppy and it licked his face. "Yeah, I know you're happy to be bought." Iman then bought a bag of kibbles n bits for the puppy and the left the pet store with his arms full of bags and the puppy. "That guy does need to have a pet in his life. I know he's not allergic to them because he's never had any problems with Rahne, Beast or Nightcrawler and all of them have fur." Iman sighed again and looked at the puppy. "You are going to be real troublesome, I just know it."

With Rogue

"You four are such a handful, you know that?" Rogue asked, looking at the four boys who were mowing down on McDonald food. She herself stuck a fry into her mouth and chewed it, watching the boys. "I swear, you act like little kids when you're together."

"What's wrong with that!?" Calico cried out. "Some of us didn't get to live a happy childhood life!"

"Yeah!" Shade cried out. "I was forced to become an intellectual of high standards and never to to live like a real child!"

"And what are your excuses?" Rogue asked, looking at Dorian and Jamie.

"Aging is mandatory," Jamie stated.

"Growing up is optional," Dorian finished. The two of them highfived and giggled. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys, I'm back," Iman stated, finding the group. "I got Charles a gift."

"Whatchya get him?" Rogue asked.

"A puppy," Iman replied. Calico hissed.

"Bad kitty!" Shade stated, swatting Calico's nose. "No hissing at puppies. You only hiss at the enemy."

"Ow! Was that necessary!?"

"Yes," Shade replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Completely and utterly."

"You do realize that it hurt, right?"

"Yes," Shade replied with a smile. "Now, eat."

"Yes, sir," Calico stated. Everyone else at the table laughed excluding Shade.

The Xavier Institute

"Hurry up," Rogue stated, smuggling the four boys inside with Iman. "We don't want to wake anyone up this late at night." The six of them crossed the room quietly until they got to the stairs. Iman quickly picked them all up and dashed up them without stepping on any of the creaky steps. He then put them down. "If you could do that, then why do you drive?" Rogue asked Iman who just shrugged. "See you tomorrow boys."

"See you tomorrow, Rogue," they all replied in union. The five males then proceeded down the hall and then Calico and Shade split of to their room while Dorian and Jamie went to theirs. Iman was roomed with Roberto who was back in Brazil.

The Next Morning (Same Location)

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Jamie and Dorian cried out as they ran through the halls of the school. "It's Christmas day!!" Jamie and Dorian dashed down the stairs as Calico and Shade left their rooms as well as Rogue and Remy leaving theirs and Iman stumbling out of his nearly fully asleep. He tripped on his own two feet and fell down the stairs, swearing as he hit each step on the way down.

"Walk much?" Rogue asked, snickering. Iman chuckled himself as he stood up and noticed a bruise on his arm. Concentrating on it, the bruise simply vanished. "Now that was cool."

"Thanks," Iman stated. "So, we ready to open gifts?" The four kids were already at the tree as Remy, Hank and Charles were coming down.

"I think we should have Charles open his gift first," Iman stated, walking over to the tree and grabbing a box from underneath it with holes in the top. "When I saw this, I knew I had to get it for you. I don't know why but I just had to." Iman gave the box to Charles who looked at him skeptically. "Don't worry, it's not a bomb or anything like that...Although I would prefer a bomb over what's in that box. At least it'll destroy everything all at once."

Charles opened the box and was immediately greeted by a bark. Charles glared at Iman. "I thought I told you that we won't allow pets here."

"You said we, that didn't me you," Iman stated. "There's a big difference. And besides, I bought the necessities for taking care of him for you already. All you've gotta do is name him. P.S. I won't let you return him. Total cost: One hundred dollars."

"A puppy would lighten the place up a bit," Hank stated with a chuckle. "And you have seemed a bit lonely." Charles gave in.

"Okay," he stated. "Thank you, Iman."

"You're welcome, Professor."

Later That Day (Same Place)

Iman and Rogue were in the kitchen messing around with some ingredients for some kind of pasta dish. No one could really tell what it was they were making because everything was all over the place. The only thing they knew was that they were making some kind of baked pasta food because the oven was preheated and there was some pasta noodles out on the table somewheres.

"Are you sure that's ricotta cheese?" Iman asked looking at the label on one of the cartons of cheese. "It looks like it's in German or Italian."

"I think it's in Russian," Rogue replied, looking at the carton. "Why is it so hard to make lasagna?"

"I have no clue," Iman replied with a sigh. "Why don't we just use it."

"Because it could be dangerous," Rogue suggested. Iman nodded in agreement.

"Here it is," Iman stated, pulling out a carton of ricotta cheese. "It was behind the strange German-Italian-Russian stuff." Rogue took it and the two began their quest to make lasagna.

Several Hours Later (Around Dinner Time in the Same Location)

"Do you know how hard it was to make this stuff?" Rogue asked as she and Iman began serving everyone a nice and beautiful lasagna. "It took us forever just to find the ricotta. And why was the cheese alphabetized?"

"I am suggesting someone has a sense of humor," Shade replied simply. "Or some one was very board and decided to play with food." He looked at Hank.

"What?" he asked. "I thought it would look more presentable that way."

"Cheese doesn't have to be presentable."

"Why not?" Jamie asked with a smile on his face as he was passed his slice of lasagna. "It would make this place seem more richer." Jamie looked over at Shade who groaned. "What?"

"Why would one want to waist time and energy just to make their refrigerator presentable to the public? I don't find any reason for it."

"Then maybe for finding things easier?" Jamie suggested. "I don't know."

"Then why did you start suggesting things?" Shade asked. "By the way, since we're on the topic of suggesting things, Professor."

"Yes, Shade?"

"Do you mind enrolling us into normal classes? We don't seem to like the Special Education class. The other students there are..."

"Repulsive?"

"Creepy?"

"Stupid?"

"All of the above," Shade stated. "The four of us would like for you to put us into a normal class with normal students. We believe that we have much better control over our abilities."

"An we don't like the teacher," Calico stated. "She doesn't like cats and she creeps me out."

"And she thinks I'm slow," Dorian stated. "She called me a sloth earlier today."

"Come on Professor!" the four boys cried out, putting on their best puppy dog eyes and for added affect, Jamie had multiplied to make the cuteness even cuter. I mean, come on, who couldn't say no to a set of triplets with the same pleading eyes and face.

"Alright," Charles stated. "Next month you will be starting out as regular school students with new classes. "Remember, Calico, do not take it off on any condition. Jamie, be very careful not to bump into any one. Dorian, don't be too exaggerative. Shade, please protect them."

* * *

Shade nodded, "thank you, professor."

Me: And that's what Christmas means.

Iman: That's interesting. So, what did we miss?

Jamie: The story. It was pretty lame.

Me: Hey, it was all I could think up on short notice. Anyways, I hope you all have a great holiday no matter which one you celebrate. The only reason why there is a Christmas one and not a Hanukkah story is because Hanukkah is much harder to pin point and this is more about Jamie than Kitty so yea... Oh and sorry about the Santa thing. It was meant to be funny and creep out the boys. Anyways, see you around. I've gotta go to bed. It's like almost two twenty right now. Bye!!


	8. Bad Food

I know it's been a while since I've updated and gotten behind on the holidays but a review is still a review. Sorry about that everyone. Also, I would like to inform you that I have decided to go upon one of the reviews I had received and look up some stuff about Muslims…But I'm not rewriting this!!! At least I hope I don't. I mean, it'll take forever just to get back to where I am today. Well, we know I don't own the X-Men, just Iman, Calico and Shade. I also own the buff principle, the puppy and this story idea. Now, on with the show!!

Bayview Middle School

Jamie looked around the new classroom and then looked at Shade, Calico and Dorian. "So…"

"So nothing," Shade stated, walking into the classroom. "We wait for the rest of the students to file in and then we take our seats." Jamie and Dorian looked at each other and then back at Shade. "What? It's the most logical thing to do, don't you think?"

"Shade's right," Calico stated. "It is the most logical thing to do." Calico followed Shade into the room and the last two quickly entered.

"Hello, students, my name is Miss Mari," the teacher stated when she noticed the four boys. "You make take your seats wherever you wish." The teacher looked at her desk and poked at some gelatin that was sitting in a bowl. "You can introduce yourself if you want to later."

"You don't like jello, Miss Mari, do you," Jamie said, walking over to her. "What flavor is it?"

"Banana flavor," she replied, not looking at him. "Please take your seats."

"Yes ma'am," Shade replied, grabbing Jamie and dragging him to the back of the room with Calico and Shade.

"You are really annoying, you know that, Jamie?"

"Everyone thinks I'm annoying," Jamie replied. "It's nothing new to me."

"I don't think you're annoying," Dorian replied, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"Neither do I," Calico stated. "Shade is just a spoil-sport."

"Sorry, did I say annoying? What I meant to say was…abhorrent."

"What does that mean?" Jamie asked, looking at him.

"I just pulled it out of my head," Shade replied simply. "Now, I think we should pay attention because the bell has just rang."

Bayview Middle School, Later that Day say about lunch?

"I wish Xavier would let us pack our own lunches," Calico stated, looking at his food. "This stuff doesn't even look a quarter edible!!" Calico took his plastic fork and poked at what looked like were supposed to be peas. He jabbed at one and lifted it, brought it to his nose and sniffed it. He immediately pulled away from it at high speeds nearly falling out of his chair. "THIS DOES NOT SMELL LIKE A PEA!!" Jamie and Dorian laughed.

"Calico, do me a favor," Shade said, taking the fork from him and looked at him. "Open your mouth and close your eyes no matter what happens." Calico nodded and immediately after he closed his eyes, Shade used his free hand to plug Calico's nose and then shoved the food into his mouth. Dorian and Jamie simply watched the act between their two friends and then looked at each other.

"We've got to put this on YouTube," Jamie stated, pulling out his cellular phone. "This will get amazing hits." Jamie then proceeded to record Shade force-feeding Calico who had opened his eyes by now due to the horrible taste of the cafeteria food.

"I don't really know which tastes worse," Calico stated, downing his third two-liter bottle of water. "The school cafeteria food or hospital food. But one thing is certain though."

"And what would that be?" Shade asked, looking at Calico.

"I'm going to need to go to the bathroom a lot later." Jamie laughed and looked down at his empty tray. "What's wrong with you?"

"Their waffles taste like cardboard," he replied. "We really need to get out of this school."

"Well, there is one specific way that I know of that can get us kicked out of the school," Shade stated, sending the empty trays to the trashcan. "We can expose ourselves as mutants and terrorize the students."

"But what about that creepy monster?" Jamie asked, referring to the young, buff principle.

"We can take him!" Calico cried out, putting his right foot on the table with his left foot on his chair with his right arm pumped into the air. "We're mu--"

"I'd advise you to cease your speaking instantly," Shade stated, pulling him down into his chair. "You are such a nuisence."

"Like you're any better!" Calico cried out at him. "You use really big words!"

"At least he isn't religious," Dorian stated, looking at the carton of milk he had in his hands. "Do you guys think this will make me lactose intolerant?"

"Don't know," Calico replied, looking at him. "Why don't you try out?" Calico licked his lips as he stared at the milk carton. "I wish I could have whole milk."

"You know what happens when you consume whole milk," Shade stated. "Your stomach acid causes the milk to spoil causing it to be digest--"

"If we wanted to know how milk is digested, we'd as a teacher, alright, Shade?" Calico asked, staring at the boy. "Right now, I wanna go get out of this damn cage." Calico stood up and started leaving the table with Shade and Jamie following him with his eyes. Dorian's were still transfixed on the carton he had in his hand. "You three are free to join me."

"I'm going with him," Dorian stated, putting the milk carton down. "I've lived a sheltered life until I came to the mansion and well, I like living the wild side. Wait for me, Calico!"

"What are we waiting for!?" Jamie cried out, jumping out of his seat and running after Calico and Dorian. "Oh wait, I forgot something." Jamie instantly slapped his wrist causing a dupe to come out and it looked around.

"Can I get to class?" Jamie Clone asked.

"When the bell rings," Jamie replied.

"I better go with them to make sure they don't get into too much trouble," Shade stated, standing up and following. He looked at his watch and sighed. "I just hope the Professor is checking up on us." Shade sighed and followed as Calico left the premisses of the Bayview Middle School.

Bayview High School, around the same time

"Do you know that pork can make you sick?" Iman asked, looking at Rahne's tray. "I mean, if it's not cooked properly, you can get a tapeworm infection?" Rahne stared at him as Roberto, Tabitha and Rogue joined them. "It's gross how someone can eat pig and not feel guilty." He looked down at his tray and sighed. "Too bad it was the only thing they had when I got up there." He stood and tossed his tray into the garbage, returning to the group with his carton of chocolate milk. Tossing it onto the table, he huffed. "I haven't seen her for a while now. I wonder how she's doing."

"Yeah, I 'aven't seen 'er since before the 'oliday break," Rogue replied as Kurt came over to join them.

"I can't believe that Kitty is all worked up over Lance, I mean, what does she see in him?"

"Can't you see it?" Tabitha asked, batting her eyes at him. "She's in love with him. She likes guys who rebel and live a wild life. Just like I like my men with pointed ears, blue fur and with tails." Tabitha winked at Kurt who swallowed.

"So, when do you think they'll find Logan?" Rahne asked, taking a bite out of her pork burger receiving a disgusted look from Iman. "What?"

"Nothing," Iman replied, opening his milk and taking a drink from it. "Hey, Rogue, mind if I have some of your fries?"

"'Elp yaself," she replied pushing her tray towards Iman while taking her pizza from the tray. "I ain't much of a fries girl."

"Thanks," Iman stated, wolfing them down. "So, any plans for the day?"

"I've got a really horrible math test coming up," Tabitha replied with a frown. "Why don't the lot of us run and ditch the rest of the day? I know a great place."

"Like where?" Kurt asked, looking at the blonde.

"Why don't we go hang out at the mall like all the other rebels?"

"Then we wouldn't be rebels," Roberto replied, nudging Rahne. "But we know where we can go, right Rahne." He winked at her and she smiled.

"Yeah, we know this great place and the best thing about it is that it's not that far from the city." Rahne and Roberto both stood and walked towards a large, brown van. "Can I drive your van, Roberto?"

"No," he replied, glaring at her. Rahne instantly transformed into a wolf and used her puppy-dog eyes on him and he frowned. "Fine. Just don't get us killed."

"Don't worry! I won't!" The group filed into the brown van with Roberto sitting shotgun. "Let's get rolling!"

Somewhere Outside of Bayview

"I must admit to saying that I agree with your selection of environment for relaxation," Shade stated, looking around them. "This place is a wonder for the eye."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I love it," Shade replied, looking around. They were standing inside a large clearing with a large lake surrounded by lush, green grass and patches of wildflowers dotted the entire clearing. There was a small cave near the lake built into the ground and the sound of birds filled the air.

"So do I," Jamie replied.

"Me too," Dorian chimed in. "How'd you find this place?"

"I don't really know," Calico replied simply. "I just did."

"That seems a little unorthodox," Rogue stated as she and the others walked towards the four boys. "What are ye three doin' 'ere?"

"We are currently performing the process of skipping school," Shade replied. "Is it a proper assumption in stating that you are performing the same action?"

"Yeah...I think so," Iman stated, looking at him with a weird look on his face. "So, how did you guys get here?"

"Dark Force Teleportation," Shade replied simply. "It is a wonder what one can do with a simple mind trick."

"Mind trick?" Tabitha asked, looking at Shade. "I'd love to see some tricks."

"So would I but I need to pray," Iman stated as his watch buzzed. "Please excuse me." Iman walked a little ways leaving the rest of the group to stare at him.

"I guess he's still as devout as ever," Roberto stated, turning his attention to the group. "Maybe we can convert him."

"You are such a naughty boy," Rahne stated, slapping Roberto upside the head. "You need to be much more appreciative of others' religions."

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "How would you feel if someone tried to convert you?"

"By my knowledge, I do not think I would like to be converted to any religion," Shade stated.

"He said he wouldn't want to be converted," Calico stated after everyone gave Shade a look.

"What do you think we should do now that we're out alone in the wilderness?" Rahne asked, converting the conversation from religion. "Maybe we can go for a swim."

"That's a great idea," Tabitha stated, kicking off her shoes, removing her socks and the taking off her shirt and jeans. "This is gonna be fun!" Tabitha ran towards the lake and jumped in, swimming a little ways. Rogue and Rahne were soon to join her followed by Roberto, Dorian, Jamie and Calico. Shade stared at everyone in the water with Kurt standing right next to him.

"Do they know that they will need to let their undergarments dry before putting there outer clothing back on?" Shade asked, still looking at everyone playing in the water. "They do not have any common sense."

"I've got to agree with you," Kurt replied, not looking away from the group playing in the water.

"What are they doing?" Iman asked, startling Kurt and Shade both. "That water's gotta be really cold or something."

"They are obviously ignoring the temperature of the water while they are performing acts of water displacement as attacks against each other," Shade stated returning his gaze back at those in the lake. "In addition, I do not believe that I am capable of telling you the temperature of the water either."

"Yeah, okay," Iman stated, taking his socks, shoes, shirt and cargo shorts off. "See you two in the water." Iman ran towards the water quickly and right over the surface, stopping in the middle of the lake, dropping down in immediately.

"I assume that none of them are properly developed in the head," Shade stated. "They seem to not be bothered by the combined elements of hydrogen and oxygen."

"I guess we should join them," Kurt stated, removing his own outer clothing and socks before bamphing into the water.

Shade stared at the water and backed up a few feet. "Why is it that no one is bothered by the water? Have they all grown up around water and had pleasant experiences with it?" Shade sat down where he stood and watched as everyone enjoyed the water.

Same Location, Several Hours Later

"That was a great time," Rahne stated as a buzzer sounded. Everyone looked at Iman. He shrugged. "Don't you have to pray?"

Iman looked at his watch, "not for another hour."

"Then what was that buzzing sound?" Tabitha asked, looking at Iman. "It sounded a lot like your alarm."

"Don't know," Iman replied simply. "But I think we should be heading back to the mansion."

"So do I," Jamie said, shivering. "I don't like getting out of water without a towel."

"Neither do I," Dorian agreed. "I'm really cold."

"I think we should get the munchkins back ta the mansion," Rogue stated, shaking her hair and pulling her hands through it. "We need ta get outa these wet clothes."

"I agree," Rahne stated, shaking like a dog despite her short hair being the wettest thing on her body. "We should pack clothes next time."

"I must concur with you, Rahne," Shade stated, looking at each of them who were all dripping wet. "Maybe we can take Roberto's van."

"The only thing I understood was the van part," Roberto stated as everyone put their clothes back on. "Let's get moving."

The group filed to Roberto's van and into it with Roberto driving of course and they soon drove off.

Me: Wow, I'm finally done with this chapter. I need to know something that's really important. The main group of the story is as follows: Rogue, Kurt, Roberto, Tabitha, Rahne, Jamie, Dorian, Calico, Shade, and Iman. If none of their personalities match that of their personalities in the show, can you let me know? It's really important that I know because I want this story to be believable. You don't have to respond but it would be nice to know nonetheless. Also, I am sorry for it being very late and that I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been capable of working on it between testings and school and other similar things. One more thing, let me know if I need to clean up on my writing, spelling and grammar. I hadn't been able to modify this much so it might not be as good as the other chapters. See you all around. :-)


	9. Four Wings

Me: After reading some other fanfictions on here, I decided to reinstate myself into the writing of my own. Finally, here is Chapter 9.

Jamie: Yeah! You're back!

Iman: I thought you forgot about us.

Me: Do you honestly think I'd forget about my favorite Muslim?

Iman: Yes.

Me: You're mean.

Iman: And?

Jamie: I wanna read the story!!

* * *

Me: Okay, let's get the show on the road.Someplace in Bayview

"So, that's how your powers work," Mesmero stated, watching Celeste, his four-winged friend summon a fireball in his hand. "That is very interesting. Why don't we test your abilities on the Xavier Mansion?"

"Why would we want to do that?" Celeste asked, dispersing the fireball and letting his four wings fall back against him. "I don't want to harm anyone."

"You have no choice," Mesmero stated, glaring at him. "The X-Men wish to harm you. Remember what happened when I came for you how they attacked us?"

"They said--"

"They lie," Mesmero stated. "Isn't that right, Sparky?"

"They sure do," Sparky replied with a smile, brushing a hand through his now blond hair. "What do you two think of my new do? I like it."

"It goes good with your blue eyes," Celeste replied.

"Why are your eyes purple?" Sparky asked, looking at Celeste with a confused look on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you before in my life. You look weird."

"That's nice to know," Celeste stated with a groan. Sparky tilted his head and looked at Celeste. "Wow, I don't even get an apology."

"Was I supposed to give you one?" Sparky looked over at Mesmero. "I was supposed to apologize? For what?" Mesmero shrugged.

"Let's make sure that they can't attack us," Mesmero stated, turning to look at Celeste and Sparky. "We must remove them so we can work on our plan on awakening the Pheonix."

Xavier Mansion, Xavier's Office

"Logan has been missing for a long time," Xavier stated over breakfast. "I have informed your teachers that you will not be in school for a while."

"Why won't we be in school?" Iman asked, slamming his book shut. "I need to get this paper done." He glared at Xavier.

"We need everyone's help in finding Logan," Beast replied, looking at Iman. "He's been missing for a while and we need all the help we can get to find him."

"Can't you like, use Cerebro to find him?"

"I've tried," Xavier replied simply. "She can't find him."

"Just because Mister Sunshine isn't hear doesn't mean you have to take us out of our lessons," Iman stated, grabbing his book and leaving the eating area. "I'll be doing my English report if you'll be needing me. Until then, I'm in my room." As he left the room, he slammed the door, breaking it from it's hinges.

"Well, isn't he happy," Beast stated, turning to look at Xavier. "Now, where shall we start?"

Someplace in Bayview

"I thought you said the X-Men would be here," Celeste stated, looking around him. "They are not here."

"We need to draw them out," Mesmero stated.

"I call dibs on Multiple!" Sparky cried out, raising his hand up into the air and let lightning spark from his fingertips. "I wanna fry that brat for keeping me drawn into his body for so long!!"

"Yes, Sparky, you can have Multiple," Mesmero stated with a light groan. "Now, blow that building up."

"But there are people inside," Celeste stated, looking at Mesmero. "I don't want to kill innocents."

"I'll do it!" Sparky cried out, spreading his arms out in front of him and glaring at the gas station. "Ready for some great electrical storms?" Immediately, overhead, lightning cracked through the air at the building and lightning sprung from the air around the building striking it. Sparky smiled as the building erupted into flames after a bolt of lightning struck a dropped nozzle going up into the tank. "That was fun!"

"They didn't show up," Celeste stated, looking around. "Where are they?"

"Not to worry," Mesmero replied, turning to stare at Celeste. "We just need a large explosion." Celeste tilted his head and looked at Mesmero. "That's strange."

"What is?"

"Nothing," Mesmero replied, turning back to look at the line of exploding cars that Sparky nimbly struck with lightning.

"Sparky sure looks like he's having fun," Celeste stated, watching Sparky do his work. "Don't you think you're risking the lives of too many innocents?"

"Hah!" Mesmero laughed. "There is no such thing as an innocent!"

"Yes there are, Mesmero," Iman's voice shouted out. Mesmero looked up and saw Iman falling from the sky and land in front of Mesmero, making a loud crack sound onto the cement. "That would have so hurt if that had happened the other way around." Iman stood up and glared at Mesmero as Roberto flew in and Rahne reverted to her human form as she dashed up the street. Shade, with Calico Dark Forced in and Tabitha drove up with Jamie in Logan's Jeep with her.

"You could have waited for us," she stated.

"We couldn't wait for you," Iman stated, extending his claws instantly. "We would have wasted time." Iman glared at Mesmero, "where is Logan?"

"Tied to a tree," Celeste replied simply. "He's back by the lake we first met."

"Wow, I didn't think we'd get a straight answer," Tabitha stated as she and Jamie climbed out of the Jeep. "Thanks for telling us. We owe you one, cutie." Celeste just stared at her. "What? Are you gay or something?" Celeste nodded once. "We've so gotta go shopping one day," she stated. "And maybe go clubbing. I'm sure we can find a decent man for you and--"

"Boom-Boom," Iman stated, retracting his claws. "Go tell the others where he is. I need to get back and write that term paper."

"We can't let you," Mesmero stated. "Celeste, seize her." Celeste, with amazing speed, now had Tabitha in the air and in his arms bridal style.

Iman looked up at them and then back at Mesmero, "Roberto, go handle Celeste. Jamie, Calico and Shade. You three take on Sparky. Rahne and myself will handle Mesmero while we wait for Kurt and Rogue to--"

"Sorry we're late," Kurt said, bamphing next to Iman with Rogue. "Did we miss much?"

"SPLIT!" Iman shouted instantly. "You two are with Rahne and myself." Immediately, everyone went after their targets.

Iman, Rogue, Kurt and Rahne against Mesmero (Seems kinda one sided, doesn't it?)

Kurt immediately bamphed Iman, Rogue and Rahne to Mesmero and then immediately, Rahne jumped onto Mesmero. Iman ran up to him and grabbed him, hugging the dark skinned male to his body. Rogue strolled up to the two males and removed her glove, placing it on Mesmero's face, keeping it there, draining him of his life-force and powers. Immediately, he fell limp in Iman's arms.

Jamie, Calico and Shade against Sparky

Jamie clapped his hands together, multiplying and Calico's hands started to glow black. Shade Dark Force Dimensioned them to him. As Sparky spun around, he saw them appear a couple feet away from him. He smiled and a bolt of lightning struck the Jamie clones causing them to fry and vanish instantly. Jamie swallowed.

"Do not fear, Jamie," Shade stated, cracking his knuckles. "We can handle this lightning rod."

"I doubt you can," Sparky said with a mischievous smile. "No one can handle the Master of Lightning!" Sparky spread his arms wide and lightning sprung from everywhere, engulfing his body. Calico's fur stood on end. "I am the Master of Lightning and no one can defeat me!!" Sparky threw the lightning at Jamie who flew back several yards, crashing into a building and then Sparky looked at Shade and Calico.

"I wish to hypothesize that he wants to do the same thing to us," Shade stated, glaring at Sparky.

"I could say the same thing," Calico agreed. "We need to keep him from doing that."

Immediately, Calico threw the black energy around his hand at Sparky as Shade Dark Force Dimensioned behind him, grabbing Sparky as he dodged.

"We have planned this maneuver on numerous occasions but we had practiced with Jamie thus it was a risk to pull," Shade whispered into his ear. "But it is a risk we had to make in order to acquire you." Calico walked up to Sparky and pushed a pressure point causing him to go limp in Shade's hands. "Go and make sure that Jamie has not left the world of the living." Calico nodded and ran over to where Jamie was laying.

Roberto and Tabitha against Celeste

Roberto powered up and flew into the air, leveling himself with Celeste who just stared at him. Tabitha and Celeste had been talking apparently and Celeste was surprised to see the dark silhouette of Sunspot.

"I...I was just doing as I was told," Celeste said to Sunspot. "Please forgive me." Celeste nodded his head at Sunspot.

"Hey, Sunspot," Tabitha said with a wink. "How's it going? Four-Wings and I were just talking about what it was like back in Rome, New York. Did you know that it is a republican city?" Roberto shook his head no. "Celeste here doesn't like politics though." Celeste looked at Tabitha. "What? It isn't like it can be a secret."

"So...You want her?" Celeste asked, holding Tabitha out to Sunspot.

"Why don't you come with us?" Tabitha suggested. "Maybe you can do more good this way?" Celeste looked at her and she winked at him.

"I thought I already told you I was gay," Celeste said to her.

"Maybe we can go shopping!" Tabitha exclaimed, grabbing him in a hug by wrapping her arms around his neck, causing surprise to overtake Celeste and causing him to stop flapping his wings causing them to fall towards the ground. Immediately, Sunspot flew towards them and Celeste tossed Tabitha to him, regaining flight and landing on the ground followed by Sunspot. Tabitha removed herself from his arms and went over to Celeste. "So, what's your name?"

"Rider Nimrod," Celeste replied.


	10. Watches

Me: I hope you're happy I brought Logan back into the story, people. I realized I needed him later on in the story. I had to put him somewhere where I'd know he'd be so I tied him to a tree. Nice holding onto a character for saving for later, isn't it.

Logan: I hate you, you know that?

Me: Your point is?

* * *

**Some Tree in the Middle of Nowhere**

"That was fun," Logan said when Spyke finished untying him. "Where have you been?"

"Around," Spyke replied. "So, how's Auntie O?"

"She's been distraught since you've left," Logan replied, standing up and rubbing his healing, rope-burned wrists. "How have you been?"

"Okay," Spyke replied simply. "And you?"

"Not too bad myself. So, you coming back to the mansion with me?"

"I was only passing by," Spyke replied. "That's all."

"I'm not letting you get by without paying your aunt a visit," Logan stated, grabbing Spyke's arm. "You're coming home with me and that's final."

**The Institute Grounds**

"What the hell happened here!" Iman cried out, looking at the destroyed mansion. "My term paper!" Immediately, Iman ran towards the rubble that had once been the school and started shifting through it at high speeds. "I've got to find my term paper!"

"I don't think you're going to find it in there, kid," Logan stated, stepping up to the group as they watched Iman sort through the rubble using his super strength and super speed.

"I've got to find my term paper!" Iman threw a large chunk of mansion and grabbed a notebook, holding it up in the air. "I FOUND IT!" Everyone looked at him in amazement.

"Wow," Tabitha stated, staring at him. "Allah must love him." She looked at the others who just stared at her. "What?"

"Are you serious?" Celeste asked, looking at her. "Are you?"

"We are in no position to argue amongst each other," Shade stated, holding Jamie in his arms. "We must find some way to fix Jamie's bones or he will not make it. He is broken and must have medical attention."

"We've all gotta get these two tied up too," Rogue stated, touching Mesmero with her bare skin. "We've gotta keep them from attacking us." She then touched Sparky. "I don't know 'ow long it'll take until they die."

"What are you guys doing, bringing them here?" Logan asked, looking from Mesmero to Sparky and then to Rider. "Well?"

"We need Xavier to get some answers from them," Iman stated, dusting himself off and opening up the light brown notebook. "Awesome, all the stuff's still here. Now all I've got to do is find a writing utensil." Iman went over to the jeep and opened the glove compartment, sifting through the contents until he found a pen. Removing the cap, he scribbled a small swirl at the top of the page and smiled. "Awesome! I can get my English Term Paper finished!" Everyone looked at him. "Hey, as long as I can keep with conversation, I can write my Term Paper, okay?"

"He's worse than you, Logan," Spyke said, looking at Iman with a fearful look on his face. "I'd hate to be his kid."

"I wouldn't want to be his student," Logan stated.

"Guys," Rogue said, bringing the group's attention to her. "We need ta find out w'ere the Professor and the others are."  
"We are in requisition of concealing ourselves," Shade stated. "There are normal folk coming to see what has happened to the Xavier institute. Grab a hold of the jeep." Everyone complied and they instantly Dark Forced off the Mansion Grounds.

**Somewhere, Microseconds Later**

"Where the hell are we, kid?" Logan asked when they reappeared somewhere else entirely.

"I have brought us to a location that I have figured would be safe for us for the time being," Shade replied simply. "We must find out where Professor Xavier and everyone else is."

"Yo, where'd you bring us?"

"Um..." Shade looked around and then back at the group. "I...I have not the slightest."

The whole lot of them were standing in the middle of a clearing with tall, lush green grass. The sky overhead was clear and filled with stars. That was all that they could see from where they stood.

Rogue dropped Mesmero and Sparky while Shade gently put down Jamie.

"What are we going to do with them?" Tabitha asked, pointing at Mesmero and Sparky.

"Did you get any information from them?" Logan asked, looking at Rogue who had been absorbing them for the pass half hour or two.

"All aye got was that they wanna resurrect some great and powerful dimensional being from the Dark Force Dimension," Rogue replied with a shrug. "That one just wants to kill Jamie for keeping him locked up inside o' 'im and not letting 'im 'ave any fun."

"After what we saw he could do, I don't blame him," Calico stated. "He's a freaking lightning rod!"

There was silence and the only thing that could be heard was the scratching of pen on paper and everyone looked at Iman who stopped writing for a moment, putting the tip of the pen in between his lips and the continued writing. Hearing the silence, Iman looked around.

"Where are we?"

"I'll keep first watch," Logan stated. "You kids all get to sleep. Iman's got second."

"I've gotta get this thing done," Iman stated. "I'm going to be up all night man. Plus, last time I checked, you have rapid healing so I don't think you need any sleep either."

"You haven't seen him sleep deprived yet, have ya," Rahne asked, speaking up for the first time.

"He's a monster," Roberto stated.

"He's really horrifying," Evan agreed.

"You think he's like this?" Rogue asked, putting a hand to her hip. "You should see when he's sleep deprived."

"Huh?" Tabitha looked at the others and then nodded. "Yeah, he's more of a beast than Beastie looks."

"They're right," Kurt stated, relaxing in the jeep, looking like he was ready to doze off. "Logan is a real monster when he's sleep deprived."

"So, if Iman is going to be up all night and Logan is taking first watch, who is taking second and third?" Nimrod asked, speaking up. "I know you guys won't want me staying up for watch because I don't think any of you trust me yet."

"Awe, we trust ya," Tabitha stated, going over and pinching Nimrod's cheek and smiling at him. "If you wanna take watch then all you have to do is just speak up. Yo, Four-Wings wants to take second watch."

"I will take it upon myself to take the final watch," Shade offered.

"Kids don't get watches," Logan stated, glaring at Shade.

"I'm fifteen by my dimension's time," Shade stated. "I am old enough to stand guard."

"Not in my book," Logan stated. "All we need is third watch."

**Logan's Watch**

Logan's watch began after everyone fell asleep except for Iman. All was silent except for the Muslim's scribbling. He looked at the boy and frowned. "Are ya gonna keep that up all night?"

"Yes," Iman stated, not looking up from the notebook. "I need to at least get this done and show people that even a Muslim can get a passing grade in English."

Logan sighed and walked over to the boy, "mind if I read it?"

"Not at all," Iman replied, finishing the sentence he was on and handing it to Logan. "Knock yourself out." Iman closed his eyes and leaned back against the jeep and stayed that way. Logan finished reading and nodded.

"Not bad, kid," he said, looking at Iman. He could hear that his breathing was shallow and rhythmical. He had fallen asleep. Logan chuckled and placed the notebook on Iman's lap before standing up and extending his claws, sharpening them as he walked around his jeep in a circle. All was quiet except for the chirping of crickets. But it wasn't too quiet. It was perfect and peaceful.

Feeling like he needed to sleep a couple hours later, Logan kicked Nimrod, waking him up. "Hey, get up, it's your turn."

"Yes, Sir," Nimrod replied, getting up instantly. "I will guard the camp with my life."

"I like you already, kid," Logan stated.

"Is that a good thing?" Nimrod asked.

"What's your name?"

"Nimrod...Rider Nimrod, Sir," Nimrod replied.

"Good luck."

**Nimrod's/Evan's Watch**

Nimrod looked around the clearing and sighed. All was quiet and nothing seemed to be happening. The only thing that could be heard was the chirping of crickets. Uneasily, he looked around the clearing again, rubbing his arms as a cold breeze blew through the clearing. He coughed lightly and yawned. Taking a look at his watch, he noticed it had only been five minutes and Logan was already asleep. Everyone was asleep.

"Taking watch is so much easier when another person is up with you," Nimrod said to nobody. "Just one person and they get tired right away." Suddenly, a glint from Iman's notebook caught his eye and Nimrod walked over to him. Looking at it, he got caught up and started reading it, removing it from Iman's grasp. Reading it over his face went into one of surprise. Swallowing, he finished reading it and put it back in Iman's arms before looking at his watch. It was one in the morning. Three more hours and it was time to wake everyone up. He went over to Evan and poked him awake.

"Please forgive me for waking you but you are in requisition to start your watch," Nimrod stated softly. "It is your turn, Evan."

"Gee, thanks for waking me up," Evan replied, sitting up. "This place really helps with the back." Evan stretched and stood up. "See ya in the morning, Nimrod," Evan replied. "He looked around and frowned. "Man, standing watch has got to be the most boring of events. Why did Logan have ta set me up for it?" He walked around the clearing twice and then walked around it twice again in the opposite direction. He groaned and looked up to the sky and sighed. "Man, where are you, Auntie O?" He heard a grunt and immediately, a long pole was extended from his wrist and noticed that Logan had simply rolled over to his other side. He sighed. "Havin' me on edge and everything. Not cool, man." Evan groaned and took a glimpse at Iman's notebook and walked over to it. Kneeling down, he picked it up and started reading it. When he finished it, he put it back in Iman's hand and stretched. "That was...interesting."

"What was, kid?" Logan asked, getting up.

"Nuthin," Evan replied. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up," he replied. "Lets wake everyone else up."


	11. Shade and the MRD

**Away from the Group with Calico, Jamie and Shade**

"Jamie isn't doing any better," Calico stated, stroking the Xerox's hair. "We need to find someone willing to heal him." Shade walked over to Calico and Jamie, kneeling down next to them.

"I need to try to perform a connection with my father to ask of his assistance," Shade stated. "However, I doubt he will listen to his youngest son."

"You've gotta try," Calico pleaded. "You've just gotta try!!"

"I will try," Shade replied with a nod. "I will be back." Shade stood up and walked away from the group. There, he reached underneath his shirt and pulled out a black chain with a large, ebony stone hanging from it. "Father, I know you don't love me as much, but please still listen. I have a friend that is hurt really bad and I need your assistance to reconstruct his skeleton."

"Go to the MRD," a gruff, male voice replied, "there is a mutant there with healing abilities. They will be capable of restoring his skeletal system." The area was immediately silent and Shade nodded.

"Thank you, father," Shade muttered, putting the thing away. He then returned to Calico and Jamie.

"What did your father say?" Calico asked.

"We need to go to the MRD," Shade whispered. "There is a healer who can reconstruct his bones in there."

"Do you know what the MRD is?" Calico asked.

"Unfortunately," Shade stated. "We'll be thought of violent mutants because his bones are shattered."

"What are we going t tell them?" Calico asked, referring to Logan, Iman, Evan, Kurt, Rogue and everyone else who were talking.

"We won't' tell them anything," Shade stated. "Let's go."

"Wait, you know where the MRD is?" Calico asked as Shade placed his hands on Jamie's and Calico's foreheads. Immediately, there surroundings had changed. Calico looked around and then at Shade. "You are a bad influence, you know that?"

"So what," Shade stated. "Pick him up carefully. Don't move him too much." Calico nodded and lifted Jamie up in a single, swift movement. "We need to find the MRD main building."

Calico nodded and looked around before speaking, "how did you know where to go?"

"All I need to do is just think of the place and I'm there," Shade replied. "You of all people should know that."

"What I meant was...How did you know to bring us to the front doors of the MRD building?"

"I what!!" Shade abruptly stood up and looked around, "Curse it!!" Suddenly, an alarm sounded and Calico groaned. "We need to make sure this Changeling is safe," Shade stated. "Remember what our boss said."

"Keep the Changeling alive at all costs," Calico stated.

"I'll send you away and come to you when I have the Healer," Shade stated, placing his hand on Calico's shoulder. "Please keep him safe if I fail."

"You won't fail," Calico stated back. "You are the Master of the Darkforce Dimension," Calico leaned over to Shade and smiled, "you won't fail, Shade." Calico leaned into Shade further and placed his lips onto Shade's, holding them there for a short period of time before pulling away. "That's for luck. I love you. Please stay safe."

"I will," Shade stated with a lightly red face. "See you soon." Shade darkforced Calico and Jamie away and then he stood up, turning to face a horde of MD soldiers. "Come and try to deactivate me." Shade channeled Dark Force energy through his entire body and started glowing faintly black, radiating a warm heat. "Come and get me!!!"


	12. The Escapees and the MRDHQ

Iman: I got tired of waiting to be updated so I started bothering Tarice to get to work.  
Me: He was so annoying.  
Iman: You would have never continued if I didn't annoy you about it.  
Me: I don't think anyone here really cares about that.  
Iman: Please remember one thing as you read this, this is called a Fanfiction and Iman is a BOY's name.

* * *

**The Clearing**

Logan sniffed the air and looked around, growling. "The kids are gone."  
"What!" Iman cried out, standing up from his term paper. "The kids are gone!"  
"That's what I just said," Logan stated. "The kids are gone."  
"They went to the MRD," Mesmero stated. "They are looking for a healing mutant."  
"What do you mean, 'Healing Mutant?'" Sparky asked, trying to break free from his bonds. "Forget that, get me out of these bonds!" Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the binds holding both him and Mesmero. Right after they were free, lightning danced around both Mesmero and Sparky, growing thicker and thicker, concealing them both from view. When it died down, they both were gone.  
"Claws, track them," Logan stated to Iman.  
"I can't," he replied. "There's too much electricity in the air." Rahne reverted to her wolf form and sniffed the area. She then reverted back and frowned, shaking her head no.  
"Damn it," Iman swore loudly. "Not only do we lose the kids but we also lose the hostages."  
"Just don't punch a tree man," Tabitha said. "Why don't we just split up and look. Iman, Wings and Rogue, why don't you three go looking for the kids while the rest of us go looking for Sparky and Mesmero."  
"Take the jeep with ya," Logan stated. "You're gonna need it for Xerox."  
"Okay," Iman said, throwing the notebook and pen into the glove compartment. "Thanks, Mister Logan. "Let's go guys!" Iman, Nimrod, and Rogue climbed into the jeep with Iman as driver and Rogue right next to him.  
"We need to find Mesmero and Sparky before they find Jean Grey," Logan stated. The others nodded their agreement and the jeep was off.

**The MRD**

Shade looked around himself at the traumatized MRD Soldiers and nodded. He had taken them all out with a single burst of Darkforce Energy. He walked over to one of the bodies and poked it.  
"Looks like normal people aren't meant to be blasted with Darkforce Energy," Shade said, picking up a random arm and dropping it to the ground. "I guess humans are much less capable than I originally thought. Oh well." He stood up and walked right into the MRD building, right through the front doors, or at least what seemed like front doors on the large mountain base.  
Upon entering, Shade was halted by more MRD Soldiers and he smirked at them. "You might as well just hand over what I am looking for."  
"This must be that mutant that kid must have been talking about!" Shade looked at the one who spoke. "Make sure he doesn't get to the one who calls himself a normal human."  
"I'm only looking for the Healer," Shade stated. "Freeing other mutants is just an extra bonus when one is looking for a specific mutant." Shade pointed his arms at the group and glared. "If you do not permit me to pass or give me what i have requested, I will send you to a world of pain."  
"Hold your fire!" Everyone looked at who spoke, including Shade. "That one is not a mutant." Shade observed the speaker. It was a tall female with short black hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a business suit and a lab coat. Put them on stun. I want to study him." Shade looked at the soldiers and started to charge his Darkforce Energy through his body and then he felt a surge of electricity rush through his body and his Darkforce grew stronger. He smiled. Charging more energy, he reached to full power and it all exploded out from him, striking the MRD soldiers and the scientist. The soldiers all fell as did the female but only to her knees.  
"You are not of this dimension, are you," she stated. "No worries, we will find out soon enough." Suddenly appearing behind Shade, the female's hand was in the middle of his back. Goodnight, stranger."  
Everything went dark and Shade fell to the ground.

* * *

Jamie: I wasn't in it!  
Me: You're hurt.  
Iman: Couldn't you just have had Logan inject some of his blood into him?  
Me: Thanks for telling me this now, Iman.  
Iman: You're welcome. (Seriously, this guy's an idiot.)  
Me: If you've got anything to say about this chapter, you can send me a message or just put it in your review. All proceeds are going to find the cure for Jamie's injuries unless you want to see him crippled longer. I don't have a problem with that actually.  
Jamie: HEY!  
Me: Bye people!


	13. The Transformation

Me: It's finally up, chapter 13 is finally here!  
Iman: We thought you forgot about us.  
Me: I wouldn't do that.  
Iman: Liar.  
Me: I'm not lying!  
Iman: Yes you are.  
Jamie: Let's just get to the story already you two.

* * *

**Iman and the Gang, Somewhere in the Forest**

Iman stopped Logan's jeep as it started running out of fuel and he looked at Nimrod and Rogue. Nimrod looked at the gauge from where he sat behind Rogue and Iman while Rogue just rolled her eyes.  
"Ay can't believe we're outta gas," Rogue said with a frown. "Ay guess we're gonna be walkin' from 'ere on out." She jumped out of the jeep and Nimrod flapped his wings rising to the tops of the trees. Iman just banged his head lightly on the steering wheel causing the horn to get stuck. Rogue rolled her eyes and Iman banged his head on the steering wheel a second time unstucking the horn. He then reached over to the glove compartment and took out his notebook and the pen he had thrown into it. He then started scribbling some information in it. Rogue watched him with interest. "W'at'cha writtin'?"  
"Nothing really," Iman replied simply. "It's for English." Iman looked at Rogue and smiled at her. "You want to read it?"  
"W'at's it about?"  
"Creative writing essay," Iman replied simply. "We're supposed to write a creative essay and hand them in to her. She's then going to enter them into an essay contest and then grade them afterwards." Iman watched as she opened the notebook to the first page and started reading it.

**Logan and the Others**

Wolverine stopped to sniff the air as Nightcrawler bamphed in next to him and Wolfsbane ran to his other side. Sunspot flew into the area and Boom-Boom, with Spyke. Wolverine looked at each of them. All of them shook their heads no. He growled and punched a tree.  
"I can't believe we let them get away," Spyke said with a frown.  
"Why is it that all we're getting is the scent of electricity?" Wolfsbane asked, reverting to her hybrid form. "It smells funny."  
"I saw a tall, large, expansive, and expensive looking building several miles that way," Nightcrawler said, pointing towards a mountain range. "I don't know what it is, but it's that way."  
"Then why don't we check there?" Boom-Boom asked, looking at them each in turn. "It could be where Mesmero and Sparky went."  
"That is what I suggested to him but he wouldn't hear of it," Sunspot complained.  
"What do you say, Wolverine?" Spyke asked, looking at him. "It's your call, man."  
Logan looked at each of them in turn and then in the direction of the building. He nodded and everyone cheered. "Just don't get yourselves killed." He immediately started running as did all the others after him.

**Iman and Rogue by Logan's Jeep**

Iman looked at Rogue's stunned face and took the notebook from her. "What do you think?"  
"W'at do ya think?" Rogue asked, looking at him. "That's a stupid question to ask."  
"No it's not," Iman replied simply to her, "it's an honest question that needs an honest answer."  
"Ay think it was-"  
"I saw a large structure over that way," Nimrod cried out, landing next to Rogue, interrupting her, pointing in the direction. "We need to be very quiet to get in though. The place is crawling with guards."  
"Iman?" Iman quickly turned towards the voice that spoke his name and he saw the ghostly figure of a boy running towards him. "Iman! You need to come find me! It's me, Nicole Masters, we were trained together! The MRD have me!" The figure stood in front of him. "The base is there. You need to come save me before I'm killed, please! I don't have enough time in this form, but the password is caviar as in the food. Damn it, I'm out of time! Come quickly!" The ghostly figure ran towards the way Nimrod had pointed and Iman quickly headed in the direction. Nimrod and Rogue both instantly followed after him.  
"Nicole," Iman said quietly but loud enough for both Rogue and Nimrod to hear. "What did the MRD do to you?"  
"Nicole?" Nimrod asked, following them. "You know Nicole?" Nimrod fluttered in front of Iman and halted him. "You know Nicole Masters?"  
"You know my classmate?" Iman asked, looking at Nimrod. "How?"  
"How do you know my boyfriend?" Nimrod retorted.  
"We were both trained by H.Y.D.R.A. and S.H.I.E.L.D. to destroy the MRD and work as a pair. We were both born with different abilities. I was born with the claws, the means of attack and defense. He was born with the capability of projecting his astral and ethereal forms as well as heal people. He was a natural born messenger and a natural born healer. We were training together when one day he decided to run away. He managed to and we lost sight of him. My training was halted and my body started to break down because it wasn't being used. Organic adamantium is nothing like inorganic adamantium. The adamantium found in Mister Logan's body doesn't need to be worked out daily to keep strong because it doesn't use calories or anything to maintain itself. It's naturally strong. The adamantium found within me however, requires vigorous training and a high calorie diet to stay strong. If I don't eat and train, the adamantium deteriorates and becomes easier to break. When I said my leg was broken because of a sludge hammer, I was lying. My leg had deteriorated beyond repair and now my leg is a mixture of both organic and inorganic adamantium. Nicole Masters was my classmate and best friend until he left. He's still my best friend though. I need to find him and I know where he is. He's in the MRD, that building you saw." Rider Nimrod and Rogue both looked at him awestruck and stood their as Iman ran full speed towards the MRDHQ.

**Logan and Crew**

Wolverine, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, Nightcrawler, Boom-Boom, and Spyke all stood in front of a large set of doors and then looked at each other.  
"Just how are we gonna get inside?" Boom-Boom asked, looking at the door. She created a large bomb and put it inside the door. Nothing happened at first but then, it flew back out of the door exploding. Everyone was thrown back several feet. When they stood, Iman, Rogue, and Nimrod stopped right next to them.  
"What happened to you guys?" Iman asked, looking at them as they stood up. "Looks like one of Boom-Boom's bombs exploded in your faces."  
"Shaddup, Claws," Wolverine said, glaring at him. "What are you three doing over here?"  
"Ay was about ta ask y'all the same thang," Rogue replied simply.  
"What are you all doing out here?" Everyone turned and saw Calico standing a couple yards away from them with Jamie in his arms. "Are you all looking for us and Shade?"  
"Yeah," Claws said, now standing in front of Calico and Jamie. "Are you two alright and where is Shade?" All Calico did was nod and then look in the direction of the MRD doors.  
"He went looking for the Healer," Calico replied simply. "He went in there and hasn't come out yet."  
"All we could have done was give him a blood transfusion," Claws said, looking at Jamie. "If Wolverine's blood is transfused into his blood stream, then Jamie will be alright." Calico looked at Jamie and then at Wolverine.  
"Is it true?"  
Wolverine just nodded and went over to Jamie and sliced open his body and then sliced open his own, letting the blood drip into the wound he had made in Jamie. Everyone watched and listened as Jamie's body broke back into place. All his scars, wounds, and injuries were healing right before their very eyes. Iman took Jamie from Calico and smiled at him as Jamie's eyes opened.  
"Are you alright, Jamie?"  
"What, where am I? Is this Heaven?"  
"Farthest thing from it," Wolverine replied, sharpening his claws. "We've got stuff to do, Xerox."  
"Like what?" Xerox asked, looking at Wolverine. "Did something bad happen?"  
"The mansion was destroyed again," Tabitha stated. "We don't know who did it but we know that whoever did it took everyone else away."  
"It was the MRD, S.H.I.E.L.D, and H.Y.D.R.A.," Xavier's voice replied. "The place you stand before isn't the MRDHQ, it's the Mutant Auschwitz. Everyone is being held captive inside and I have not much longer. You must find us before they kill us and save all of the mutants held here. Farewell my students, for this is the last time you will ever hear my voice again for I am sent to be executed at dawn."  
Claws looked at his watch and noticed the time. "We have only four hours," he stated. "We need to get this done now!" He immediately rushed the doors and threw his arms back sending out all of his claws and leap at the door after stomping his feet causing more claws to come out between his toes and his toenails extended. He landed on the door and clawed at it, tearing it to shreds. When he was done tearing it to shreds, he landed on the floor and he suddenly became larger and muscles started to bulge form his body and deep brown fur grew out. His legs became haunched like a cat's and his arms became front legs. His hands and feet however were still human-like but covered in fur. His teeth turned into fangs and his face became like that of a bangle tiger's. As the medium length fur grew from his body, bright blue stripes that matched his eyes grew and his brown fur matched that of his hair and he let out a growl. He sniffed the ground and was gone inside the building leaving everyone stunned at his strange transformation...

* * *

Me: It took me a while to figure out how to perform the transformation sequence but I think I got the visual across. Let me know what you think of the Muslim Mutant now.  
Iman: You turned me into a monster!  
Me: No I didn't, I gave Jamie a pet.  
Jamie: Yay!  
Me: See you all next time.  
Iman: How could you do this to me!


	14. More Mutants

Me: Yay! Another chapter's up.

Jamie: How many reviews do we have?

Iman: Five.

Me: What! Only five!

Iman: Yes.

Me: -starts to fume-

Iman: Go read the story while he fumes over the lack of reviews.

**

* * *

Wolverine and Crew**

"What the hell happened to him!" Wolverine cried out. "I'll go follow him, you guys free all the other mutants no matter who they are. Charles and the others have got to be in here."

"Sure thing, boss!" Boom-Boom replied, running the way Iman hadn't gone. "You're going to take care of him, right!"

"He will," Wolfsbane replied, transforming into her lupine form. She followed after Boom-Boom and Sunspot transformed as well.

"Well, we mig't as well go," Rogue stated, chasing after them. "Let's go, y'all!" Nightcrawler bamphed after them and Calico took a quick look at Jamie before he dropped to all fours and chased after the others and Wings flew through the halls.

"You gonna be alright on you own, man?" Spyke asked as he and Xerox were about to follow the others. "I mean, did you see what happened to him?"

"I sure did," Wolverine replied, letting loose his claws. "I'm gonna follow him while the rest of you get the others out of here."

"Sure thing, man," Spyke said. "Let's go, Xerox." Xerox watched as Wolverine ran after Iman and then he looked the way the others went. He nodded and they quickly followed the others.

"This place is bigger than we thought," Boom-Boom complained. "How are we gonna find our way to them?"

"I could bamph around," Kurt suggested.

"Too dangerous," Spyke stated.

"I know," Xerox said, looking at the floor. He stomped his foot on the ground and he multiplied. "They'll go." The clones of Xerox all nodded their agreement and started off in different directions. "We won't have anything to worry about as long as we use my clones."

**Wolverine**

Wolverine sniffed the area but could find no scent belonging to Claws. He growled and continued in the way he figured he had gone. Without thinking, he withdrew his claws and quickly bolted through the halls of the building.

After a short while, he heard growling and he went to it's source. Arriving to an open door, he peeked in and saw Claws tearing away at a second, reinforced door. Wolverine entered the room and Claws stopped. He sniffed the air and looked over at Wolverine. Claws returned to what he was destroying before Wolverine had entered the room.

"I'm sorry about this kid," Wolverine said, leaping onto Claws's back and put his claws through Claws's flesh. Roaring, Claws grabbed Wolverine and threw him across the room and then went back to tearing down the door.

"That kid has an arm," Wolverine said, getting up and he could feel his back regenerate. He went at Claws again who threw him across the room again before attacking the thick door again.

"What's in there that's so important to ya, Claws?" Wolverine asked, attacking him. "Get back into yer head, Claws!" At that, Claws rounded onto Wolverine and grabbed him with his hand and threw him out of the room, going back to destroying the door he was attacking. After a few more interruptions from Wolverine, the door was shredded and he broke threw it the rest of the way. Wolverine stood as his wounds healed and followed Claws into the second room. As he entered, he watched as Claws reverted to his former form and all his claws seeped back into his body and he walked towards a glass case, naked.

"Nicole," was all he said as he placed his hands on the case. Wolverine observed his back and saw that he had not even scars on him from where Wolverine had pierced the flesh of Claws's back.

"Claws?" Wolverine asked, growling slightly. Claws looked at him and smiled lightly before turning back to the boy in the liquid filled glass tube.

"Hey, Wolverine," Claws said, staring into the tube at the blood-red haired boy inside it. "This is Nicole Masters. He's a mutant like us. He can heal people and project his ethereal and astral bodies into this plane of existence."

"We need to find the rest," Wolverine said, stepping up next to him. "We also need to find you some clothes."

"Why? When I transform, to and back, I'll be naked again."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to fix that," Wolverine stated. "We can't have the girls see you like that." Claws looked at Wolverine with a raised eyebrow.

"Back up," Claws stated, drawing his fist back. "I'm breaking the glass." When his fist crashed into the glass, it bounced back and he clutched it with his other hand, hissing in pain. "What the hell!"

"What's wrong, kid?" Wolverine asked. "Don't you have super strength?"

"I thought I did," Claws stated. "Something must have happened."

"Try your claws," Wolverine suggested. Claws nodded and closed his fist, however, nothing happened. "Well?"

"It's not working," Claws replied. He then started a chain of swears in Arabic causing Wolverine to raise an eyebrow. Claws noticed this, "what? I can swear, can't I? Just because I'm Muslim doesn't mean I can't swear." Wolverine rolled his eyes and drew his fist back away from the glass and brought it forward extending his claws and shattered the glass. When the glass broke, the tube shattered and the wires withdrew from Nicole's naked body. Quickly picking the boy up, Claws turned towards Wolverine. "Now what?"

"We get the two of you out of here," Wolverine replied.

"Hey, just because I don't have my powers in this form doesn't mean I can't fight," Claws stated. "I still have the training I received when I was being trained to take you out."

"What?"

"Did I just say that in English?"

"Yes," Wolverine replied. "You were trained to kill me?"

"He was too," Claws stated, referring to the passed out boy in his arms. "Let's just go and talk about this later."

"We will," Wolverine replied, withdrawing his claws. "But first we need to get you two clothes." Claws looked at himself and then up at Wolverine.

"Why?"

"Typical," Wolverine stated. "Iman Iqbal Ikram."

"Oh crap, full name derogatory, I'm in trouble."

"We are getting you two some clothes, got it?"

"Fine," Claws said, rolling his eyes. "The first two people we see, we're going to take their clothes, happy?" Wolverine nodded and then went to the door but stopped. "What?"

"I am not walking around this place with two naked guys behind me."

"Why?"

"I just won't do it," Wolverine replied. "Wait here."

**The Others**

"Anything, Xerox?"

"Sorry, Rogue," Xerox replied as he absorbed his clones. "They didn't find anything."

"Let me borrow you guys for a second," Rogue said, touching Sunspot, Boom-Boom, Nightcrawler, and Xerox. She the bamphed to the end of the area and turned into a living solar panel. Backed up with Boom-Boom's explosive energy, she used some fire power and destroyed a large steel door and then returned to them quickly after sending a clone in the room. "Alright, let's go."

"You just made us look like we're just here for your enjoyment," Nightcrawler stated.

"I wouldn't be capable of doing that kinda stuff if you guys weren't 'ere," Rogue stated. "Yer powers did that, not mine."

"I never thought we could use our powers like that," Boom-Boom said, looking at Sunspot. "We should try that some time."

"Yeah, we should," came his reply.

"They're in there," Rogue said suddenly.

"They know we're here!" Xerox cried out suddenly. He spun around and threw out several of his clones. "I'll keep them distracted!"

"What!" Everyone looked at him.

"I left a clone back there to stand guard and he was killed," Xerox replied, making more clones. "Let's go, Xerox clones!" He immediately ran back the way they came and Rogue looked at them all.

"I'm going with him," Rogue stated. "Spyke, come with me, I'll need your help."

"Sure thing," Spyke said with a nod.

"You guys go save the others," and with that, Rogue ran after Xerox with Spyke hot on her heels.

"Let's go then," Wolfsbane stated, reverting to her lupine form. She ran ahead of everyone and Nightcrawler bamphed behind her with Sunspot flying above her. Calico looked at each group and frowned.

"I have to find Shade," he said. He then ran off in a completely different direction.

**Claws**

As Claws waited for Wolverine to return, he had laid Nicole down on a metal table and looked around for some equipment. During his search, he had found extra uniforms and laughed to himself. Grabbing two, he dressed himself and then put the second one on Nicole. He then went back to searching for the equipment he was looking for. After a while, he found a key card, a mutant detector, and a box of dried food. He pocketed both the key card and the hand held mutant detector, then brought the dried food over to Nicole.

"Nicole," Claws said, poking his friend awake. "Nicole, get up."

"Huh? What happened?" Nicole sat up and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Apparently you were caught," Claws stated.

"Im-"

"Claws."

"Claws?"

"Code name," Claws stated. "Use it when we're in the field."

"Okay," Nicole stated. "What's mine?"

"We'll probably call you Heals," Claws said with a chuckle. "Do you think you can walk?"

"Yeah," Nicole replied, getting to his feet. He nearly stumbled but quickly recovered. "I'm alright. I'm safe."

"Good, now we can bring our combat skills to their full potential."

"We sure can," Nicole agreed. "Let's go save everyone else. I know where they all are." Nicole then ran out of the room and Claws followed him.

**Wolverine**

"Damn it," Wolverine said, looking around. "Where is everyone?" Suddenly, alarms went off and he looked at the ceiling. "Damn it." He took off running and soon saw Xerox. "Xerox?"

"Clone," it said, pointing at himself. "We need to get to the others. I know where they are." The clone took off running and Wolverine followed it. "Don't worry, just keep up!"

As Wolverine followed the clone, they were met up with three more clones and they were soon met up with the original Xerox, Rogue, and Spyke.

"Wolverine? Where's Claws?" Spyke looked Wolverine up and down.

"I left him back there," Wolverine replied. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We are a distraction," Xerox replied instantly. "It was my idea!"

"Good one," Wolverine stated, patting Xerox on the head. "We need to get to the others immediately."

"I know where they are," Rogue stated. "Let's go." Rogue took off in a set direction and they all followed her, Xerox absorbing his clones to make more room in the halls as they joined back up with them.

**Wolfsbane, Sunspot, and Wings**

"Is that everyone?" Sunspot asked, looking everyone over.

"Yes, I believe so," Storm stated, stretching her arms. "Where is everyone else?"

"We're right here," Wolverine stated with a gruff. "Where's Calico?"

"He is searching for Shade," Professor X stated.

"Here they are!" Everyone turned and saw Nicole running into the room and stop suddenly. Claws was right behind him.

"Hey, everyone," Claws stated.

"Let us leave the hellos for another time," Beast stated, "for now we must make haste."

"I'm not leaving this place until it no longer exists," Claws stated. "They've killed to many of our kind already."

"I agree with Claws," Collosus stated. "We need to make sure no one else is killed."

"I see," Xavier stated. "All of you feel that strong about destroying this place. All of you." Xavier looked over the faces of all the mutants that had been captured and those who had broken in. I am sure that with our combined forces, we will be able to take down this place."

"Finally, we can have our revenge," Magneto stated, stepping up next to Professor X. "I will crush this place form the inside."

"Hey, leave some glory for us," a random mutant stated. "We want to get revenge on these scums too!" There was a chorus of agreement and Professor X nodded.

"So be it," he stated. "We will not leave until this place no longer exists. I am going to create a link between all of us so we will know when everyone is out. After that, Magneto will destroy this metal building leaving us to live safely." With that, they scattered.

* * *

Me: You know a story is bad if there are more chapters than reviews.

Jamie: Maybe it's not interesting enough.

Iman: Let's just start on the next one and then we'll worry about the reviews later.

Me: If you guys like this, review it! If you guys have any ideas, let me know what they are!

Iman: -drags TTS away from the vicinity-

Jamie: After he gets over the lack of reviews, he should get back to writing.

Me: ALL BETTER! Onto the next chapter!


	15. Final Chapter

Me: Okay, I'm over the few reviews I received and here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it.

**

* * *

Shade**

"Where is it that I am located?" Shade asked with closed eyes. Noticing the feeling of cold metal, he opened his eyes and observed his surroundings. He tried to move his arms and legs but couldn't so he Darkforce Teleported out of his situation and stood at the side of the metal bed. He turned around and almost walked right into a female wearing black clothes.

"Shade?"

"Sooraya?" Shade asked, looking up at the woman. "How long have you been here?"

"For a while," she replied. "How about you? We've been looking for you after they rescued me."

"I lack any idea," Shade replied. "My primary objective was to find the Healer so that he can return Jamie back to the way he was before we had engaged Mesmero and Sparky."

"Can you Darkforce us out of here?"

"I presume so," Shade replied as he took her hand. Just as they were about to Darkforce out of the room, the door opened and she immediately took her guard as did Shade.

"Shade, are you in here?" Calico.

"Yes," Shade replied, letting down his guard. "I thought I had told you to keep your attention on Jamie until I had returned."

"Wolverine's blood healed him," Calico stated. "They were looking for you and now they know we're here." Just as he said that, alarms went off and they looked at each other.

"I shall perform the task of Darkforce Teleportation in order for us to escape," Shade stated. With that, Shade grabbed both Calico's and Sooraya's hands then they were in a different location, the front of the building they had been in.

"That was uneventful," Sooraya said as they turned to look at the building they had just left as a man in a wheelchair exited. "Professor Xavier?"

"Sooraya? Shade? Calico? What are you three doing out here?"

"I had performed the task of Darkforce Teleportation in order to get out of the room that we had been in."

"I will send the message for everyone to leave now that we know you are safe," Professor X said, placing a hand on his forehead. He then looked at them. "The task is done."

**The X Mansion**

"Looks like someone didn't like this place," Nicole stated as the mutants arrived at the remains of the Xavier Mansion.

"It happens a lot," Charles stated, moving to the rubble. "I just don't believe that we didn't sense any of this happen until it was too late."

"They were wearing special devices to we wouldn't be capable of noticing that they were here," Jean stated, stepping up next to the professor.

"We got rid of that large building," Calico said with a smile on his face. "Looks like we're done with them."

"We still have Mesmero and Sparky to deal with," Logan said, lighting a cigar.

"Iman, I would like to do some studies on you," Hank stated, observing the Muslim mutant. "I want to see why you couldn't break through the glass that was keeping Nicole."

"Does it matter?" Iman asked, looking at the blue, furry beast. "I don't know if I'll be capable of transforming again."

"Looks like someone needs training," Sooraya stated, looking at Iman.

"He's been through enough training," Shade stated, looking at Sooraya. "He has gone through enough training from S.H.I.E.L.D., H.Y.D.R.A., and the MRD."

"For now, let's just get all of this cleared out," Ororo said, raising her arms and causing the wind to remove the debris from where it lay and sorted them into piles. "We can now call them to repair our place."

-End Season One-

* * *

Me: I've finally ended season one of this story. As usual, it's ended just to keep everyone on edge. Actually, I've ended this and called it Season one for a reason. I need more time to think of the next chapters. hope you guys stay for the next season.

Jamie: When will you post again?

Me: Probably the same day I posted Chapter One.

Jamie: We've got to wait that long!

Me: Yes. See you all during the season premiere in November. Thanks for all your reviews who ever reviewed.


	16. Epilogue

Iman's English Class Room

"Hello, everyone," Iman said, greeting everyone in his English class. "I've decided to go last because well, it's usually the last one everyone remembers. Anyways, I'm _**"THE Local Muslim Mutant, Iman Iqbal Ikram"**_. Yes, I'm a Muslim and I'm a Mutant. I don't care what you guys think of me, just let me say my piece since I was born here, making me a citizen here just like her." Iman pointed at the teacher. "It's the end of the school year and so, I guess it's time for us all to leave this place for a period of time and return again. We're going to all be juniors next year, or most of us hopefully. I might end up getting failed in some of my classes and probably this one as well because a lot of people hate my kind, both of my kinds actually. For those of you who are Christian, Catholic, or Protestant, I have this message for you: If God didn't want us here, then we wouldn't be here. For the Jewish people: It wasn't me who oppressed you and I don't care if you're Jewish. I like your kosher foods. It's really tasteful. For other Muslims in the room: ROCK ON!" Iman pumped his fist into the air and smiled. "I know not many people in the world sees things like I do but I feel like I should show you guys how I see things.

"I was trained by several government organizations to hunt down my kind, Mutants. I was trained with a second who we were supposed to receive leverage and support from. It's nice to have someone like you know how you are feeling. If you don't have someone who understands you out there, what's the point of living?

"I mean, who out there has felt like they wanted to kill themselves because no one understood them? I know I have on a few occasions, and no, I don't mean saying Allah and then blowing myself up either. I mean, taking a razor blade and slicing your arm, leg, or any other part of your body open just to feel the release. I was often beaten by my parents after my training partner ran off somewhere not because I was a Muslim Mutant or anything, but rather because they just thought I wasn't good enough for them. My father, despite being devout Muslim, still drank alcohol and beat both myself and my mother.

"I've seen what humans can do to each other, what mutants do to mutants, what mutants do to humans, and what humans do to mutants. Nothing is good anymore. It's horrible to see people die everyday because we were born differently, because we worship different people, because we worship the same god damn fucking person but call him different fucking names and worship him differently! I mean, come on! Allah means God!" Iman held his breath for a second and then let it out. "Sorry, about that. Where was I?"

"You were talking about how we worship the same guy but call him different names and worship him differently," a boy in the front replied. Iman smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Anyways, just because we call him different names and worship him differently doesn't mean we Muslims, the Jews, the Protestants, the Catholics, and the Christians, no matter what branch you are of those religions, we all worship the same guy but differently. Ramadan is the month where we Muslims spend the entire month fasting in personal sacrifice and self discipline. It is similar to the Catholics don't eat meat on Fridays and the Jewish don't consume pork as well as us Muslims. The Catholics see the twenty fifth of December as a sacred day while the Jewish set aside a complete eight days in honor of a single bit of oil that was supposed to last for only a single day.

"Gabriel. Gabriel is an important angel amongst all three of these monotheistic religions," Iman stated. "We are all familiar with that angel no matter who or what you are." Iman sighed and looked at the notebook in his hands and swallowed. "I don't care who you are, what you are, or where you are from. As long as you live, love, and be, you will always be capable of getting into heaven. You live life to the fullest, you love your family, and you be yourself. With this, I complete this speech and wish you all a nice summer. I must now fast for an entire month." With that, Iman went back to his seat and sat down.

"Thank you Iman," the teacher stated. "That was...interesting."

"Thank you," Iman replied.

"Hey," a boy next to Iman said, leaning towards him, "are you really a Muslim Mutant?"

"Yes, I am," Iman replied, looking at him. "Everything I said in that speech was true."

"My name is Adala," he said with a smile.

"To act justly," Iman replied with a light nod. "Faith, fortunate, and honour. My name is Iman Iqbal Ikram."

"I thought it was a girl's name," Adala stated.

"Iman is a unisex name used mostly for boys," Iman stated. Iman smiled at the boy who offered his hand out to him. "It's nice to make your acquaintance."

"Same to you," Iman replied, accepting the hand. "I hope to see you next year."

"You live in the Xavier Mansion, right?" Adala asked. Iman nodded. "I know where that is."

_Xavier, is it alright if I bring someone over?_

_ I don't mind._

_ Thanks._

"Why don't you come over? I'll show you around the place," Iman suggested.

"I it alright?"

"Xavier is a telepath, he said it was alright," Iman stated as the bell rang. "Let's go."


End file.
